Another Falchion
by PoisonLiquid
Summary: Lucina is hesitant to choose between her mission and her heart. Robin does not hold such hesitant and choose to follow his heart. And the rest depend on the bonds they shared... So how does Chrom fit into this? Well, he has no clue, but he know it's Robin's fault. RobinxLucina! Slight-AU! Read and Review! Fav and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello the Fire Emblem community this is PoisonLiquid and welcome to this to fic of mine!**

 **This story starts at the end of chapter 21 of Awakening, the judgement scenes to be exact-gasp. This story will follow _most_ of the plots from the game, there are changes from the main story line and original ideas in the mix, hence the slight -AU.**

 **More will be said in the AN at the end of the chapter. But now for the Disclaimer.**

 **Ahem,**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem games are belonged to Intelligent Systems and Nitendo. I do not own anything, if I did I would fire whoever translated that C support of Saizo and Beruka in Fates.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

They looked at each other. One filled with shock and hurt and the other with hatred and determination.

Robin. A genius tactician of the Shepherds. A man without memories and how he came to be, he found himself in the Shepherds, a militia of Ylisse led by Chrom. In it he found friends and a purpose. With his talents in tactics he help the Shepherds emerged victorious through two consecutive and protected the peace.

Lucina. A princess from the future, daughter to Chrom. A woman hailed from a ruined future to protect the world from Grima and save it from destruction. She appeared time and time again to help the Shepherds, and found herself joining along with her friends, the Shepherd's children that came from the future.

They together with the Shepherds against all odds had proven that their bonds was stronger than the plots of mad king Gangrel, and the undefeatable army of the conqueror Walhart.

And they also fell in love. Through the war, step by step their hearts found each other.

And yet,

.

The tip of Falchion pointed at Robin, seeking retribution.

"I am sorry, Robin." Lucina said, her tone was cold as steel.

"Lucina…" he called her name in desperate, begging for her acceptant.

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. But if the dark future is to be averted, sacrifice must be made. I… I have to… kill you, I know this is murder, I know that. Please forgive me!" she continued, her strong facade faltered for a second.

When she set out from the future with her companions, she knew that she would do everything and anything to save the world and would do it without any hesitation.

But despite of her facade, why was there a painful feeling that cut deep in her heart?

No, she'd already known the answer, and that why it hurt so much.

"Lucina, you don't have to…" Robin whispered. Almost pleading, for his voice was weak and filled with shame.

He wanted to tell not to do this, tell her to stop. But what rights did he have, after all he was destined to destroy the world, he bear the Fell Dragon's heart, he was the final part that will help Grima whole again.

He was the sources of all her pains.

"ENOUGH! DON'T MAKE IT ANY HARDER!" Lucina's shout made him flinch. "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chom," _and me._ "Then let this be done".

It wasn't fair. Why did it has to be _him_?

"Draw your weapon!" she commanded, her form changed into a combat stance. At the very least she wouldn't deny him a warrior death.

Why fate always has to be so cruel?

Her body was visibly shaken now.

To her every lives were precious, she understood how value a single life hold. And to take the life of someone who completed her. Someone who made her feels so alive. It hurt so much.

It hurt Robin too, not because of her actions but from seeing Lucina like this. He could see her shaking grips on Falchion, the tears that threatened to spill down from her beautiful blue eyes. She was not one to show her emotions, but he knew that she was kind and compassionate to everyone, and never lost sight of her goals.

It was probably why he has fallen for her.

He could still remember that lonely walk with her around the camp, during the war with Walhart. It was after a battle that they had fought next to each other. It was surprising that they also shared the shame watch hours on the very same day. She had said nothing at first, only replied with curly answers whenever he tried to make a conversation, the walk had been awkward. Not until they came to a grassly hill, where the sky shone brightly in the night that she said something first. She told him that she loves the stars, and that she wanted to save the world so it would keep remain beauty like that, then she told him about her world, about her hardships, about her pains. He silently listened to her till the end. He promised her that he would do everything to help her, which she smiled and thanked him.

It was the first time he had seen her smiled and the first time she opened her heart to him too.

Maybe it was then that she captured his heart. Then a little by little they became closer. His feeling for her deepen after each moments they spent together, to the point that he couldn't contain all those feelings anymore. So he confessed, and to his joy she accepted and telling him that she was too in love with him. Nothing could describe how much he happy in that moment. They also shared an awkward kiss, and they would become flustered whenever their eyes met for the next few days.

Only now did it occurs to him that he was terrible at keeping promises. To forever love her and never to make her sad was the promise to himself when he proposed to her. But all he could see in front of him was someone who was hurting.

Lucina stood in front of him, waiting for his answer. Through the bond they shared Robin could sense the hesitation in her heart, the tears that threatened to fall out.

 _Because she loves you, idiot._ His subconscious berated him.

Ah, that right. That why it was so hard for her to do it _. Because she loves me, our bond is genuine after all._ It made him happy in some ways, knowing that Lucina loves him just as much, if not more.

 _Ah, she keeps making me falling for her more than am already is_. Robin looked down at his feet and let out a sign. When he looked up, there was a tired yet content smile on his face.

 _How can I be so foolish and selfish? Lucina deserved better than this. Someone else would probably do a better job than me._

Because she loved him, it was hard for her to make this decision. And in turn because he loved her, it was easy for him to make that decision for her.

"…Very well, do it Lucina. My life is yours… it always has been" Robin said, his auburn colored eyes pouring into Lucina's blue ones. His smile grew, gentle and without regret.

*Thump*

It was like her heart had been torn from her chest.

"D-don't look at me like that! I love you! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" Lucina said angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.

Robin took a step forward, then two, and three. Discarding his sword and tombs as he did, let them felt on the ground. He wouldn't make this any harder for her. He stopped in front of her.

"I know. I also love you, you completed me. I would give my life for Chrom… And for you"

The words were choked in Lucina's throat. _This is not Robin, this is Grima!_ She repeated in her mind, trying to channel hatred into every fibers of her body, but none came. More and more tears ran down on her cheeks.

Falchion raised high, ready to be brought down.

His eyes still focused wholly on her.

"Just… promise me that you'll find someone else who cares for you, someone who won't ever make you cry again. Promise me you won't be alone. All I want is for you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I've ever wanted." Robin continued, his emotions pouring out in each word.

He took one last look at Lucina's, face marvel over the details.

 _She is beautiful, isn't she?_ If this would be his last thought then it's not a bad one, not at all.

"I'm ready now. Do what you must. And know this Lucina, even though the time we spent together were short I've no regret. Those were the happiest moments of my life." Robin closed his eyes.

He had accepted his fate, waiting for Falchion to take his life. He was going to miss this life. He was going to miss his wife. She was strong. Grima was nowhere near as strong. He knew she would be fine, both her and Chrom. He was not needed, not anymore.

Something hit the ground with a dull thud.

His eyes flickered open to see Lucina had dropped on her knees, Falchion laid carelessly on the ground. Her body trembled and her lips quivered.

The tears stream down her face; she let them hit the ground uncared for. She couldn't take this! Her resolve had been broken, she brought her hands up to stop the tears but to no avail.

 _No more, I don't want to lose anyone else._ Lucina felt disgust of herself for trying to kill Robin, the thought of doing it sickened her to the core.

Her self-loathing monologue stopped abruptly, as she felt Robin's arms wrapped around her. Strong, familiar and ever so comfortable, pulling her in so her head rest against his neck.

"R-Robin _,_ I can't… do it! I-I… love you… so much. I'm sorry, I'm…s-so sorry!" Lucina said between sobs and sniffled.

"Shhh… easy now. Easy. It okay, Lucina, you did nothing wrong, don't cry." Robin let her tears wetting his coat, he smoothing her hair to ease his wife.

"No… i-if I lose you too… I wouldn't…" she cried harder, clutching to him.

Even with her knowledge of the future, she couldn't save her aunt Emmeryn or khan Basilio and many others. She will be damned if Robin has to be force to accept his so-called fate.

Lucina's sobs slowly subsided her head was still buried in Robin's neck. She always loved when Robin hugs her. His compassion and comfort was really what she needed right now, it was nice when he held her like this.

Just because of her, moments ago he had planned on dying with a smile. She expected him to hate her, to be angry, to be enraged but he did not, he just smiled. He couldn't be Grima, Grima was never this kind. _How could I have been so blind?_ She couldn't take his life, she just couldn't, he meant so much to her.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. Lucina gradually calmed down, only with the occasion hiccups she had stopped crying. Robin could be careless about his now drenching coat, if it could offer her any comfort then he did not mind at all.

The silent was broken first by Lucina.

"Robin," she said, pushing off his chest. "y-you…" she sounded unsure. The look on her face told him that she wanted to ask him something, something embarrassed. He looked at her gently and brought his sleeve up to clean her face, waiting patiently for her.

"You think… you think I'm beautiful, right?" out of all the questions, that was the least expected.

Robin, who has taken back in surprised of the question. He studied over Lucina's face, she was blushing, averting her gaze and peaking out of the corner of her eyes in a self conscious manner, he thought she look cute like this, especially that little rosy nose of her due to her crying. Sensing that she was afraid of what he going to answer, Robin knew he had to comfort her. Beside the question was an easy one anyway.

Putting both hands on her shoulder and forcing her to look directly at him. "Of course you are, how could you not be? To me you are the most breathtaking view in this world" Robin answered honestly, grinning.

Lucina blushed a little harder, embarrassed but happy by the honest answer. Robin's answer and the warming gaze he sending her made her heart jump inexplicably.

She subconsciously moving closer, he too leaned in slightly.

Closer,

And closer,

Their breaths tickling each other's skin now,

A tiny tiny bit closer,

And,

"Are you two done yet?" a masculine voice behind them, making the two jumped to their feet within a heartbeat.

Behind the stood Chrom, the Ylisse monarch, in all of his glory, with flapping white cape and all that. The scowl on his face indicated anything but good.

"Father! I… I can explain!" Lucina stammered quickly.

"No need!" Chrom interjected with a stern voice making his daughter reeled back.

"How long have you been… listening Chrom?" Robin chimed in, feeling the need to ask.

"From the part where you said 'you don't have to'." So basically from the beginning then.

"So you know about the err-"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come out?"

"Oh believe me, I did want to come out, but things were getting interesting, shockingly so mind you, so I kept myself hidden" Robin reprimanded himself, Chrom was not famous for being stealthy if anything he was famous for breaking things. How could he have missed someone like Chrom.

"That said. I'm very disappointed of you two" Chrom focused on Lucina. "Especially you, Lucina"

"I know your heart is in the right place, but doing something like that was very stupid. Do you not believe in the bonds we share? They are more important than some foretold 'destiny'" he continued in a tad harsher voice, like any parents would when they scolding their children.

Lucina had never been in so much shame like this before. She already known that her action was rash and foolish, but now being reprimanded by her father, ironically also the person whom she did what she did it for, all she wanted to do now was to dig a hold and jump in.

"Come on now Chrom. It not like anything bad happened" Robin tried to calm the Exalt down.

Only to be jabbed by Chrom's finger.

"And you!" Chrom said, tone thick of sarcasm. "I didn't hire you the throw your life around carelessly. Think of all the paperwork I'll have to deal with!"

"More interestingly, however," a thin smile playing on his lips, which scared both Robin and Lucina. "I know you had gotten that close to my daughter, but never imagined it would be this close. Honestly, you're too cunning for your own good Robin" it would have been a complement if the man tone wasn't sound so cheerful.

Robin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, paling a little. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell Chrom about his relationship with Lucina. The princess was not faring any better, could only look down at her feet.

Chrom took a deep breath and sighed.

"But I'm willing to overlook this… for now" he concluded.

They blinked. Chrom sighed. The king bended over to pick up the Parallel Falchion.

"Now I want you Robin to take Lucina back to her tent" he ordered, but not before added. "And I expect to see you both tomorrow."

Robin hasty obliged, taking Lucina's hand into his. Chrom scowled.

"Let's go!" he urged, the girl awkwardly followed him.

Watching his daughter and his best friend walked away until they're out of sight. Chrom closed his eyes and pinned the bridge of his nose.

He was not angry about what Lucina did, his daughter had always been headstrong and his friend had always put others before himself. They did it all because of him, which made him a little happy. What made Chrom pissed is how his daughter and best friend were being together but decided to keep him out of the loop. It took him all of his will power to not start poking Robin with Falchion _s_. Admittedly, he also knew Robin would make Lucina happy, and he trusted Robin, more than anyone in fact, but he would never say that aloud.

"Tch, dastard…"

* * *

Silent enveloped the two of them during the trip back to the camp. Thankfully, they didn't come across the guards and other members of the Shepherds, considering the fact that Lucina still holding Robin's hand, and she looked like she had been crying. Most of the army had already retired for the night, except for the occasional sentry.

When they reached Lucina's tent, Robin opened the tent flap, and guided Lucina toward her bed and sat the girl down before sitting next to her. Only now did she let go of him. But there was a trouble look on her face, guilt of he had to guess.

To think that she tried to kill him in less than an hour ago.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad, it was my fault after all," he reassured her.

"I could have killed you" she whispered

He looked at himself before shrugging.

"You did a rather bad job at it."

She glared at him.

"I don't understand you. How could you be so calm? I nearly killed you! You should hate me! You should be-" Robin's index finger pressed on her lips, silenced her.

"Because I know why you did it, and I love you for it. I could never hate you Lucina" he turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was being a little too cheesy.

Lucina also started to blush and look down shyly. Her eyes were still a bit sad though. Darn, he forgot this girl was a tough nut to crack. He needed to do something,

His hands reached out, cupping her face. Before she could even react, his lips pressed on her. Her eyes widened as he ended the kiss, it was short but enough to sent electricity through their brain.

Pulling back, the atmosphere became more awkward. Robin felt his face going red again and so was Lucina.

After a few seconds awkwardness Robin stood up. "I… I should go back to my tent now, it getting late. Goodnight Lucina" he said, before began walking out.

However, he could make more than one step, because of something holding his sleeve. Turned back, he saw Lucina's hand gripping tightly on his coat. Her eyes were teary; a pleading expression on her face.

"Please Robin! Don't go… stay here… with me…tonight,"

Seeing her like this, it made his heart jumped a beat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to deny her, part of him want to stay anyway. Settled back next to her, he used his hand to brush away the formed tear. The girl unconsciously leaned into his touch. For the longest, they just sat there, warm auburn met royal blue. Seconds turned to minutes.

And in the heated of the moment both leaned in closer.

The kiss was slower this time, both pouring all of their emotions into it to show how much she meant to him, and he to her. For the briefest of moments, their troubles vanished, the war forgotten, all they needed right now were each other.

Then one thing led to another…

Though sometimes things better left unsaid.

.

.

 _Robin and Lucina attained support level S+._

.

.

Somewhere in the camp, Chrom who was walking back to get some rest, it had been a long and tiresome day, stopped abruptly.

"Huh… I feel so angry all of a sudden" he muttered to himself.

* * *

The army marched at a steady pace down the west road, toward the Ruins of time in seek for the artifact, Naga's Tear. Robin rode a few feet behind Chrom. The Ylisse's king utterly focused on the road ahead, his face showed no emotions what so ever.

Why did Robin rode near Chrom you ask? Well, when he moved to Lucina's side, the glare from Chrom could probably makes Walmart wet himself. And with that Robin knew where he should be the whole trip. Let out a deep sigh, his minds drifted to the whole 'family meeting' with after the confrontation with Lucina.

He remembered woken up early, and left Lucina's tent since he didn't want to catch unwanted attention, which could be fatal for him. In the back of his mind he silenced thank Cordelia for being the louder screamer. He got to the mess hall feeling drained, and had a light breakfast trying to act normal as he did.

Next was the private meeting with Chrom's family, minus Lissa and plus Frederick. The first thing Robin knew was being tacked to the ground, courtesy by both sobbing Sumia and Cynthia, it seemed that they had been informed about everything, he even got a thumb up from Frederick. Lucina just looked really bashful, they shared a smile when they caught eyes, enough to convey that their little secrets should only stay between them. And Chrom, Chrom looked really really annoyed, what with the twitching eyebrows and the ways his hand rested on Falchion.

In the briefest of moment, Robin regretted for not bringing anything to defend himself.

But to his surprise, Chrom said that he accepted him, accepted that his best friend and his daughter were together, accepted that the tactician would be part of his family. But not before made him promised (by threaten) that he would makes Lucina happy and never to make her cry, which was ok to Robin for he had already swore to do that and more. And then Chrom also noted that they're not to do anything improper, not after they're officially married. Oops

Broke out from his thought, his minds returned to the march ahead. They have gotten closer to their destination it seems, the ruins was off in the horizon.

Robin looked around him for a quick check of the army. It was pleasantly surprise on his part to see that Lucina was only a couple of paces behind him, riding next to her was her younger sister who was on her pegasi, the two seemed to be engaging into a conversation, well, mostly Cynthia who did the talking judging by the ways her moving her arms around making grand gestures, the older sister just amusingly watching her younger sibling acting.

She probably talking about being a hero or something along the line.

Their eyes made contact when Lucina caught him staring. Her expressions soften and gave him a gentle smile that made his heart beats fasten, and he couldn't help but to return with a smile of his own. Seeing that her big sister stopped paying attention to her, Cynthia questioningly followed her sister gaze and saw her soon to be brother-in-law, and immediately waving at him with her signature grins. Robin chuckled back at the younger princess and returned looking at the older blue-haired princess with a lovey dovey expression.

It was a moment to cherish for him…

His battle's instincts kick in right when he found heavy killing intend radiated ahead of him. _Risen, Brigand!?_ But much to his surprises and horrors. The sources of the deadly killing intend were not from the enemy, as much as he wish it did now that he think about it, but from his best friend, who soon to be his father-in-law(which is quite embarrassed whenever he thinks about it).

Robin gulped.

Chrom looking at him as if had stolen Falchion and using its harp to dry his clothes. He knew that despites accepted that his amnesiac friend and daughter are very much in love it each other, Chrom still had troubles coming to terms with it. And most of his troubles were related to Robin.

Returned his attention to the road ahead, the tactician let out a deep sigh and began sulking.

* * *

Within the hour the Shepherds arrived to their destination

The Ruins of Time was considered to be a sacred place, it had existed along with the history of the land but there are few records of it. They expected to see some old temple build of rock with climbing ivy against the wall, but not something that looked much like a castle, made by materials that vastly different from any constructions they used to see.

To their surprise and annoyance. There were creeping miasma and the heavy air that seems to always accompany Risen soldiers.

Preparing for the inevitable battle that would occur, the Shepherds entered the ruin.

The exterior of the Ruins of Time could only be describe as other worldly, one grand room made of cube blocks coupled together created the floor, the light casted down from the celling wasn't from torches nor the sunlight. Murmurs of awestruck could be hear within the rank of soldiers.

"Kill! Must… kill…" a rasped voice made the Shepherds went full alert and raised their respectable weapons.

In the front of the group Chrom and Robin paired together, starting to move up and kill the Risen swordsman ahead of them.

"Must… kill… kill future… child…" it spoke again, back facing them with its head moved left and right slowly as if looking for something.

A blasted of lightning torn half of the body, and a gleam was the last thing it saw before being decapitated.

"Did you hear that, what was they talking about?" Chrom asked

"Probably nothing good" said Robin who beginning to assets the battlefield, feeling a little unsetting about what the Risen just said.

 _This is annoying, despite there are not many high class Risen there are a lot of them and the flying units are quite troublesome_. His thought was cut off by female shriek rang out.

"Over there! I see her!" in the air Cynthia pointed at the right side of from the position of the Shepherds.

"Robin, you stay here and take command, let me handle it," Chrom bolted to Sumia, and the two took fly to help the mysterious girl before Robin could say anything.

Cursed under his breath Robin ran to Lucina while motioned for Cynthia to come down.

"Lucina, you and Cynthia go and help your parent" he ordered.

The two future sisters nodded. Though before can get on Cynthia's pegasi, Lucina felt a hand tug her sleeve, a peck on her lips from Robin own was what she got when she turned around. The tactician mouthed her a quick 'Be careful' and started barking out command for the army.

She blushed a little when she saw her younger sister amused smile.

"L-Let just hurry."

* * *

From the higher up Chrom could now make out the source of the scream.

He was very surprised the girl appearance, with a hood covered her head and the coat looks awfully lots like Robin. She was short, only a little taller than Nowi. Clutching a tomb while desperately trying to defend herself from the Risen that have had her cornered.

Ignored the protest from his wife, he jumped off the pegasi and dived down. The Risen that seek to attacks the girl from behind was impaled by Falchion, she spooked at his sudden entrance, but Chrom already moved pass her and with a show of impressive swordsmanship two Risen were down in a single swing. Adopted another stance of an overhead chop at another undead soldier rushing at him, though it was unnecessary for a lightning ball cut through the air fried his would be assailant.

Turned back the Ylisse's king could see the statistic from the mysterious girl outstretched hand. She cocked her head looking at him, Chrom could still not make out her face because of the hood, but he could make a hilt of a sword that strapped to her hip and even it looked familiar to him somehow. He was cut off again before he could question the girl by a missive form of a Risen wyvern lord landed down.

They looked at each other and nodded making a silent agreement pact.

Chrom took a quick look up and saw that his wife and daughters had joined together to feint off the Risen. They should be fine, he had saw then in worst situations after all. He drew Falchion and the girl flipped through her tomb. The wyvern rider raised its axe, letting out an inhuman shouted and pulled the reign making its mount pounce forward.

Chrom charged, crossing the distant in seconds. He slides down at the last moment, narrowly misses the bite of the wyvern. Now under the beast, Chrom stabbed Falchion up, but unfortunately the blow was not fatal due to the armored and hard skin. Though it did made the wyvern roared in pain and reeled back standing on its two back legs. The position was perfect for a body slam, and the beast had every intentions to do just that. The mysterious girl decided to intervene in that moment, a blast of thunder hitting it in the chest making the counter attack staggered. It fell in an awkward way, missed Chrom and made its rider body skew to a side.

Chrom saw the opening and attack, he righted himself up and moved to the wyvern lord. The rider made a hastily attempt to defend himself by brought down the axe at the blur-haired man. Chrom simply putting Falchion sideway in front of his face, his other hand on the flat side of the blade blocking the strike. Sidestepped while redirecting the sacred sword, the axe slides harmlessly to the side, next was a full twist of his body, Chrom swung Falchion upward. The Risen hand was sever along his weapon, and to added up a flash of yellow sent the undead flying back.

"Ha! Take that you big jerk!" came the girl shout.

The wyvern was still paralyzed from the lightning attack earlier, stayed motionless unable to do anything. The final blow from Chrom's Falchion to the beast's neck killing it instantly.

 _Well, that wasn't so hard_. Chrom took a deep breath, sheathing Falchion and decided to walk back to the mysterious girl to question her.

But she shot forward, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Chrom widened his eyes, she already too close for him to do anything. Time seemed to slow down for him as the sword was slowly drew out from the coat, and she pointed it forward for a thrust. A flashed of golden greeted Chrom as the tip flying straight at his face.

.

A bead of sweat rolled from his forehead.

.

"...ll… chi…ld…" the raspy voice was heard from behind his back, making Chrom's skyrocket heartbeat slowly became steadier.

The attack from the girl was not meant for him, but rather for the monster that behind him. The sword's tip met its target. The throat of the one-arm Risen rider, with the only arm left it had somehow manage to retrieve its weapon and now raised the axe high to strike down the leader of the Shepherds.

Had not for the mysterious girl, Chrom would have died.

And he would have thanked her, if not for his dry throat. No not by the near instant death. But by the sword the girl carried itself. Too majestic for a normal sword, the power radiated too real to be a fake, too familiar to not recognize it. Falchion, the sword craft from Naga's tooth, a sword that never dull, his and Lucina's personal weapons. But this girl is not Lucina.

How can there be a third Falchion?

The girl took a few stepped back, sheathing Falchion. She looked at him again, this time he could make out a beaming smile under the cowl.

"W-who are you?" Chrom barely whispered out.

She heard him regardless and reached up to pull the hood down.

Chrom's mouth was slight ajar at the sight of her hair, the royal blue that was a trademark of the Ylissian royalty. Part of her bangs fall between her eyes. Her smile showed quirkiness along with some equal mischievousness.

"Oh right," she gave him a small, elegant curtsy. "My name is Morgan, a pleasure to meet you."

It seemed that this girl Morgan was taught about proper etiquette. Chrom was familiar with its practice. Whoever Morgan was, she definitely no commoner.

Righting his poster he for the introduction. "I am Chrom. It is nice to meet you as well." Chrom politely nodded.

He jumped a little when she appeared in front of him in a flash, bending her petty form a little looking him up and down. The curves of her lips upwards further widened her smile, glints of mischievous shone in her eyes.

"Soooooo, how did you do that cape flapping trick, there is no wind in here?" Morgan asked him with a chirpy voice.

* * *

At the same time, the Shepherds also done with the battle and decided to split up to find the tear, but so far none of them have any luck finding it.

"Uggh, this is like the Goddess Staff all over again," Robin groaned in frustration.

"I wonder if father is okay? What take him so long?" Lucina having joined in the clear out of the rest of the Risen wondered idly, glancing at Chrom's direction.

Seeing this Robin put a hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

"Don't worry much Lucina, I'm sure he's fine," he said with a reassuring smile, a gesture which she returned. "Knowing him, he's probably recruiting her as we speak."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, there we go the first chapter of this story. I planned to end it with another scene or two, but here is good too.**

 **As you can see there are changes were made to the cannon in the game and mostly Morgan(mah favorite character as well as unit). She will be the one who have the most changes and VERY OP, I will do my best to keep her from being OOC. As for everyone else, they're pretty much the same aside from being buffed, especially the main casts.**

 **Questions about the story:**

 **What genres are being focus on? Well, most likely Romance(this is actually my first time writing Romance actually), but there will be Humor too and occasion Action.**

 **Why RobinxLucina? Best pairing of Fire Emblem, plus the shenanigans potential are limitless.**

 **Will it be long? No I don't think it will be long, at least I intend to make it short.**

 **Why? Ah, because this is not the first idea I have when I decided to write a Fire Emblem fic.**

 **So many stories then? Well yes, I actually have THREE scrips in my head and this is one of them. Two of them are of Awakening and the last is of Fates**

 **Will I write them? Yes, for the other Awakening story I have in mind I mean. Actually, I held my much of my expectancy for that one than this one, BUT I want to see the reactions and feedback from this story first. And the Fates one, I... don't know, I don't think I have enough time to manage Three story at once and the pressure would be too much.**

 **Update? I will try my best and that is all I can say. I can't type really fast.**

 **So that is all for the story.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review to let me know! You can also P.M me for answer. Many thanks-PoisonLiquid**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long hiatus!**

 **More in the A/N, but now please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

It was a lucky break for Chrom; in a twisted sort of way. His momentary shock was overwhelmed by the mysterious girl friendliness.

The girl, Morgan, currently she was looking at him wonder, sparkles in her eyes. The young girl's eyes went from his face to his cape, shoulder pad and back to his face. All the while prodding him with questions after questions without break

Under normal circumstances he would gladly answer all her questions. But right now he'd got prioritizes.

In a swift movement, Chrom grabbed Morgan's shoulders with both hands. "Morgan, calm down." He said to her, "I want to talk to you."

Morgan stopped questioning him. The girl stepped back from his personal space.

"Ehehe, sorry," the girl apologized, scratching her cheek with one finger in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to get so excited. You're the first person I've met in here, and well I just think you were very cool. So…uh…yeah."

Chrom had to admit that he was pretty stoked by the compliment from the girl. He also found her awkwardness cute and funny. "It's fine. You're pretty cool yourself too; I would have gotten hurt if you hadn't intervened afterall." He said, chuckled lightly.

Morgan giggled cutely. "Thank you, it's nothing."

He nodded.

"So," Chrom stated, making Morgan looked up at him. "Why are you here, Morgan? This is hardly a place for a young lady like you to be wandering alone."

Morgan looked troubled.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "This is a little hard to believe. But I-um… I don't remember how I got here." she answered awkwardly.

"You don't remember," echoed Chrom, surprised. Well, this is familiar.

Morgan frowned, closing her eyes trying hard to remember. "I… I only remembered waking up. I couldn't recall anything before that, after trying really hard I got was my name, the rest is just so jumpy and doesn't make sense at all."

Chrom felt pity for the girl.

But her face lit up a bit, she continued "Oh, but I do have memories of my father though."

"Only yours father," he raised an eyebrow. "That's oddly specific."

"That's right," Morgan nodded, then her shoulder went slumped in disappointment. "But even then I can only remember the things he said to me, what we did together, but not the times and places. It was like watching father on a blank page." She sounded irritated.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure your memories will come back in time." Chrom said, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "A friend of mine was found in the same circumstances, but his conditions were even worse than yours. Heh, it seems that finding amnesiacs is my talent. Heck, even yours… outfits… look the same."

The realization hit him like a fist-slap from Sumia to the face.

"Wait, could your father name be Robin?"

Morgan's eyes widen in surprise. She nodded. "My father name is Robin, yes."

"Could he also be a tactician per chance?"

"Yup, that too, or at least he used to be."

"White hair, about this tall," Chrom motioned at his shoulder level, "tend to bury his nose in books?"

"Yes, yes and yes!"

"You know dad!" Morgan exclaimed, clasped his hands. "Where is he!? Is he okay!? Can you take me to him!?"

"Whoa, calm down Morgan, let me explain please," he called out. "First, this may sounds strange, but I believe that you came from the future."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, staring at him like he was high on vulnerary.

"Yes, I'm serious," he explained slowly. "There are actually a few people in my army are travelers from the future you see. In fact two of them are actually my daughters," then sighed, and ran a hand though his hair. "It's… complicated, I will explain everything later."

Morgan opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it and instead proceeded to tap her chin, mulling over the idea. While the idea sounded far-fetched she could denied it since she has zero memories aside from that of her father. The rest is just hazy.

The girl shook her head to clear out the sudden waves of headache. She felt Chrom's hand on her shoulder, his eyes worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she said, smiling a little.

Chrom seemed to disagree but dropped the matter, for now, nonetheless.

"Ok, I trust you. Can you take me to dad now, please?" Morgan urged.

Chrom nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

The two went deeper into the ruins, Chrom figured that the others should be finished clearing all the Risen by now.

Morgan walked slowly side by side, the old Naga's shrine was bigger than they expected it seems. He was deep in thought about the big revelation to come. It was the reason Chrom didn't feel like rushing there.

He wasn't worry about how Robin would react, he probably gonna be surprised first, then happy; which was pretty much the general reactions of everyone in the Shepherds at finding out their children really. Lucina was the one who he most worried about, he didn't know how she would take the news of having a daughter and being/would be a mother.

Chrom prayed that Lucina would take the new that she had a daughter well.

…

…Of course he knew who Morgan was, who wouldn't? It was actually embarrassing how he hadn't figured it out the moment she saw her, really. The evidences were practically threw into his face. The clothes, the hair, the brand, Falchion _and_ the fact that she was Robin's daughter, it wasn't that hard to figure out whose Morgan's mother.

Chrom pretended not to notice Morgan's not so subtle peeks at him. He merely kept walking with a calm visage, slightly fasten in his steps. There was no attempt to strike up a conversation on his part like he normally would. Simply because of the awkwardness Chrom was feeling around the girl.

What was he supposed to even say? _"Oh hey Morgan, actually, I'm your grandfather. Because, well, one day I found this one guy lying in the middle of nowhere, who was your father. Then my daughter from the future showed up. After that somehow they got together without me knowing. And BAM now you're here! Isn't it funny! Ahaha."_

No, that sounded stupid and ridiculous, plus it was too late to act like nothing was wrong. Massaged the back of his neck as he forcibly diverted his thoughts and contemplated this latest development. Somewhere in the back of his mind Chrom blamed that prick Robin for all of this.

But apparently Morgan found the silent uncomfortable. She decided to move in front of him, walking backward with both hands behind her back. "So, why did you and your friends come here Chrom?"

Internally, Chrom sighed. He supposed it bounds to happen sooner or later. At least there was no harm in telling her.

"Ah, this place is called the Ruins of Time, and we seek the artifact Naga's Tear to gain power in order to defeat our foes," Chrom answered. "I hope the others found it by now."

"Oh, what does it do?" there was a gleam in Morgan's eyes as she said it.

"According to the books it supposes to be a gem stone that give powers to the individual that used it."

Morgan stopped abruptly, Chrom promptly followed.

"Hey Chrom, by any chance the item looks like a small tear shaped green rock." She asked.

"Huh? No, maybe, I can't say." Chrom's attention was piqued, that sounded like one of Tiki's crystalized tears. "Did you see it per chance?"

"Even better." Morgan grinned.

She dug her hand into the pocket of her coat. After searching she took out a small gem stone was like she described, and a… stone, its shape looked awfully lot like a finger. Morgan tossed the latter away acting like it wasn't there in the first place. Chrom watched with an arched eyebrow but brushed off as something not important. The former item, however, surprised him upon closer inspection because it looked similar to Tiki's tears, only different in color.

Yup, that was definitely what he'd come here for.

"But… When… How?" he looked at the tear then at Morgan.

The girl grinned. "I found it while running from those things. And I think it's important, so I took it. Almost got axed for it though," she shrugged. "Is this what you was looking for?" Morgan asked, holding the tear out for him.

"Yes! There is no mistaken, that is definitely the Naga's tear." Chrom answered, the small crystalline tear felt more potent than teardrops of Tiki.

"Then here, you can have it."

Before he knew it Morgan already shoved the tear in his hand, much to his surprise. "You're giving something like this? We've only just met." He could help but asked.

"Well, it seems you need it more than I do. Plus you saved me too meaning that you're a good person." Morgan said, looking up at him with arms behind her back, smiling widely that reminded him so much of Cynthia.

A warm sensation settled in his stomach.

"Thank you." Chrom smiled softly back, patting the girl on the head.

She beamed at him.

"All right then," Chrom pulled back. "Let's get you to your dad, and tell everyone to stop searching."

Chrom pivoted and resumed walking, with Morgan fell into step with him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Shepherds, Chrom had already had the artifact. As such, they divided among themselves into pair for better chances of finding it.

Among them the duo consisted of Vaike and Lon'qu found a huge statute depicted Naga. The dragon goddess in her human form, kneeling down with both hands cupped open. The strange thing was that the hands seemed like it had been damaged by something, completely destroyed the left hand and several missing fingers on the right, leaving small fragments on the ground. The damages were quite new.

"Damn those Risen! They would go so far as this to desecrate lady Naga. The next time Teach see 'em, he gonna teach 'em a lesson." Vaike comment angrily, standing in front of the handless statue.

Next to him, Lon'qu hm'ed in agreement.

* * *

Several pairs had made it back to where they had beaten the Risen leader. All of them mirrored one another irritated expression, signaling a big no to their endeavor.

The younger daughter of Chrom, Cynthia wasn't smiling which spoke the volume of her frustration. Well, This expedition was a total bust.

Uhg, she shouldn't have been so adamant about going and stayed back at Ferox Port with the others.

And her worry for her father escalated since he decided to be a hero saving some damsel in distress, but should have returned by now; and he hadn't. Her patience staring to wear thin. The looks on her mother told her that she too shares her sentiment.

She would go find him if he's not here in the next five seconds.

The distinctive clinking sound of her father's boots saved her the troubles. Ah, thinking of the devil and he shall appear.

The younger future princess sighed in relieve, her worry and anxiety disappeared. But she so gonna give him a scolding for making them worry though. Her mother and sister would definitely join her.

Cynthia faced the direction she heard Chrom came from. There they were. Her father and the girl he saved. Chrom appeared nothing out of the ordinary, no wounds or anything, which was a good sign. His companion, however, surprised her. She was clearly young, younger than her at least. She appeared odd – she definitely clad in Robin's clothes and had the distinctive blue haired that run in her family.

Wasting no more time she approached Chrom and not-Robin. They stopped as she got closer.

"Father! What took you so long!" she said, face scrunched up.

"Sorry, sorry," Chrom put his hands up, smiling sheepishly. "I got caught up with something." He jerked his head to the right indicated to the new comer.

"Hello," the girl behind her father greeted, waving her hand slightly.

Cynthia now got the full view of this girl, and couldn't help but felt a sense of familiarity. Meh, doesn't matter, introduction time. She pushed pass her father, ignoring the incredulous sound he made.

"Hi there! My name is Cynthia," she said, holding her hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl giggled, taking her hand and gave a firm shake. "That's a nice name," oh, she liked this girl already. "Mine's Morgan."

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Oh, I remember you. You were the one who was riding the pegasus?" Morgan continued, voice amused. "You and that lady other there, right?" Morgan leaned her head over her shoulder, grinning and waving her hand at Sumia.

Chrom's younger daughter turned her head around and saw her mother, Sumia. The Ylisse's queen was briefly surprised at seeing Morgan waving at her, but quickly greeted back by holding up a hand and smiled, albeit a little awkwardly.

Huh, didn't know Morgan remember them. "Yup, that was us," Cynthia pointed at her idol. "And she is my mother. Her name is Sumia."

Unexpectedly, that didn't surprised Morgan. "Your… mother," the girl tilted her head, "So it's true that you traveled from the future then."

Ah, father had informed her then.

"Uh huh, my friends and I come from a ruined future to save everyone, and defeat this big ugly, mean dragon and his zombie army." Cynthia's hand scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Something like that for short."

Morgan only observed her in silent, her expressions were nothing short of disbelief. "Dragon?" she repeated. "Zombies? _Time travel_?" the girl glanced over Chrom. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was complicated."

Her father shrugged his shoulders.

Before Cynthia could added anything in this, Morgan interrupted. "Buy anyways, where is my fa-" the girl cut herself off abruptly, her eyes widen.

Followed Morgan line of sight Cynthia saw Robin and big sis Lucina walking back together. Robin was making a kapow motions with his hands, promptly made her sister giggled into her hand. Gee, those two, acting all lovey dovey with each other. They must have had fun even if their search were just as fruitless as everyone.

 _Hm, I should have realized their relationship, if how often big sis smiles recently were any good indication._

But tilted her head to look at Morgan, Cynthia was surprised when she realized just how intense the girl is staring at Robin. Morgan's lips slowly quirked up into big smile.

"FATHER!" the girl bellowed. Within seconds, a blur of blue and black collided violently with Robin. "I'VE FOUND YOU!"

…Wat?

D-did Morgan just called Robin, her father. She could vaguely hear the murmurs within the current presented Shepherds. The first gen went from shock to knowing looks, some silently congratulated for Robin. While the second gen, which was only Severa who was the only one present among her friends. Other than her and her big sis anyways, the redhead seemed just as puzzled at the scene before them. That was exactly her thought too since as far as she knew, Robin never married in the future and if he ever had any children they would surely know about it, right?

Her eyes flickered to her mother. The woman was muttering something to herself her hands kept plucking fetal after fetal of flowers for some reasons; a mountain of them already gathered at her feet; where did she even get the flowers in the first place!? Cynthia then she changed to her sister, who had both hands covering her mouth and looked like she was going through a whole list of different emotions at once.

That's it, Robin was a dead man.

Morgan cried out happily, burying her face and rubbing her face into Robin's chest. "Father! Father! It's you! It's really you!"

On his part Robin seemed to have become petrified from the girl's words and actions. The soon to be dead man looked torn between hugging back and unhooked Morgan's arms from around him.

"Mou~… why don't you hug me back," Morgan pouted, with her cheeks puffed up cutely. "I'm I not the love of your life anymore?"

Robin started to go into panic mode. He looking at his friends for help and receive silence congratulations and thumb ups. Then turned to big sis asking for the same thing, but only to be greet with eyes that staring to tear up. How _dare_ him after the promises.

"Ah, um…" Robin turned to _her_ for _help_.

He wouldn't find any. Cynthia channeled all her hates and angers back, reaching for her spear. Her pergasus would trample over his corpse after she was through with him.

A glee of satisfaction coursed through her at seeing Robin winced. He had come very close to whimpering, and opted to go back to Morgan. And noticed something. If the ways his eyes squinted to exam Morgan's face.

"What?" the girl asked, still gazing at her father affectionately.

The tactician didn't answered. His hand moved almost hesitantly, with a gentle brushed of his thumb the bangs Morgan messed when rubbing her face into Robin were moved aside.

Robin eyes widened. "You… have the brand."

Wait. Did she hear wrong? Brand? What brand?

"Eh?" Morgan blinked, removed herself from Robin. "I have a what?"

It was true; when the girl lifted her bangs up, the Mark of Naga was clearly visible on Morgan's forehead. With her other hand Morgan pulled out the sword into her coat.

A collective gasps were heard.

The golden sword in all of its glory, it's every bit the same as the ones in her father and sister possession. Cynthia had only held it once, but she could feel the power from it; maybe it was something that one with the Exalted Blood can feel. Regardless, how could Morgan have one? Not only that, but Morgan also carry the same blood that coursed through her veins, if the brand on her forehead was any indication.

"Oh wow I do have one," Morgan said in wonder. "Hey Chrom, I have a mark just like the one you have." She called out to father

Many questions hung heavily in the air. The pega-pony princess turned to the only one most likely able to answer them; Chrom himself. Somehow everyone followed her action, except Morgan who was busy marveled on her new found birthmark.

The king turned to the side, avoiding eye contact. "Morgan is…" he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "She is Robin... and L-Lucina's daughter."

…Oh

Ohhhh. The realization hit her face harder than the earth.

It made perfect sense, well, not perfect but certainly clear out a lot of things. And while there was a possibility that somehow _she_ was the one. But she'd never see Robin in that light, plus he wasn't even her type; he's handsome and all, but he's just cool enough he could really use some masks. But that was beside the point.

Because all broke lose.

"Holy Naga's tits. She is your daughter sis!" Cynthia shouted on the top of her lung.

"WHAT!?" everyone choired simultaneously.

Her father started massaging his head.

The statement struck a chord within Lucina, whose emotions took a 360 degrees turn from hurting to dumbstruck.

"My… daughter?" was what she could barely whispered out, eyes looking at Cynthia who had just proclaimed.

"My… mother?" Morgan too reacted to the information, surprised and confusion written all over her face.

Slowly, she sheathed Falchion and turned to Lucina. And deliberately she stepped toward Lucina, who was too stunned out of her senses. The short blue haired girl step hesitatingly in front of big sis. The similarities they shared became noticeable.

"You're my mother?" she asked, gazing Lucina in wonder. Her face morphed into something akin to happiness and reached out to touch her supposed mother.

At the same time, the spectacles moved their eyes between Lucina, Robin and Morgan. Each probably had come up with their own conclusion.

But Lucina didn't let Morgan touched her. The woman flinched back as Morgan's hand came close. And in turn the girl retracted her hand quickly, looking apologetic and hurt. Cynthia saw big sis' body shaken and her head swayed in what could only be dizziness; the new information must have staring to get to her.

*Thud*

They all cringed at the sound of Lucina's head smacking against the floor.

The unspeakable thing had happened. Lucina, the daughter of Chrom, the hope of the future, her big sister _fainted._ Wow that was a first-ever.

…oh NO!

"Big sis!"

"Lucina!"

"Lucy!"

*Thud*

Sumia followed.

* * *

The Shepherds left the Ruins of Time as soon as Chrom said he already had the Naga's tear. With Robin and Chrom piggybacking Lucina and Sumia respectively. But little care were for the artifact at this point. Everyone interests were in something else entirely, namely Robin's new found daughter; the daughter of him and Chrom's eldest daughter – Lucina.

After Lucina and Sumia had been laid down into the convoy; with Cynthia offered to watch over them for the time being, and soon they began the trip back to Ferox Port. The actual main army of the Shepherds was currently stationed in Ferox; as for the mission they did only bring a fraction of the army, which was further divided to go to the ruins. Robin reckoned that they would need to stay in the port city over night to rest and resupply. That and sorted out the situation with Morgan.

Robin sighed and looked longingly towards the stream from the path he was walking. He was tired emotionally and physically, and was struggling under the weight of the paternal code of honour that dictated that he swallow down all of his discomfort and keep smiling.

He had finished given Morgan the short version of the events that led up to this point. And letting her digest the information she had just received.

"So I indeed from the future then," Morgan murmured as she mulled numerous facts over in her head. "That was a lot to take in."

"But to think that we both have amnesia," she giggled, apparently finding the lack of memories funny. "I guess like father, like daughter, huh?"

"I guess?" To be honest. The memories from before Chrom waking him up probably weren't pleasant, consider what he was. Robin shook away his thoughts before they led somewhere dangerous.

He focused on Morgan. "You're awfully bubbly for despite of everything," he commented.

Morgan shrugged. "Well, I was at first. Especially, when those things-"

"Risen,"

"Risen attacked," she corrected. She flashed him a broad grin. "But it's okay now, because you're here with me."

His heart melted a little. Robin thought that only Lucina could do that; it seems that he was wrong. He reached out to ruffle the princess's hair (if she wasn't an Ylisse's princess then she's his princess). Morgan giggled, sounding happier, letting him messing with her hair likes she was used to it. He could hear the 'aww' sounds from afar.

So this was what Chrom always feel. His lips twitched into a smile. Having a daughter wasn't so bad after all.

Morgan ducked back. Having had enough of hair ruffle. "There is something I still don't understand though," she asked, combing the locks with her fingers to righten her hairdo. "What does the mark on my forehead and my sword mean? Everyone looks majorly shocked about them."

So the little memories she had didn't cover just how important the Mark of Naga and Falchion meant then. In fact, Morgan only has memories of him specifically, but not even her own. It's just endearing as much as it worrying. Well, one thing at a time he supposed.

"The mark on your head is called the Brand of the Exalt. This is your heritage as an Exalt Blood. The brand is something you inherited from your mother side." Robin said, pointing at Morgan's brand.

"From mother?"

"Yes, that only members of the Ylissean royal family may bear the brand and I'm definitely not one." The tactician confirmed. "What's wrong?" he asked his daughter, seeing the dejected look on her face.

Morgan fiddling with her hands. "She… mother doesn't look like she likes me very much."

That's what troubling her. "Lucina was probably just overwhelmed. Naga knows how many in the Shepherds fainted at seeing their future children." He smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze. "Did you know that your mother also travel from the future."

"Seriously!" And she was happy again. "Heh, like mother, like daughter then. I ca – Wait a minute. Chrom said that his daughters traveled from the future and he also has the brand on his shoulder."

Oh boy, big revelation time. "Lucina is Chrom's daughter from the future yes. And Cynthia is her younger sister."

"So, does that mean?'

"Yes."

In an instant, Morgan beginning to scan for Chrom. It took no more than a second, the Exalt was walking next to the cart carrying his family. Robin could tell that his friend was currently being subjected to his self-proclaimed rival's teasing; judging by the blond axman's broad grin. Chrom stopped as soon as he saw Morgan zeroed in on him; Vaike nudged Chrom with his elbow and disappeared himself.

 _Sorry, Chrom_. "Hey Morgan, why don't you go ask Chrom about your sword. He can give a better explanation than me, his is the same as yours after all." Robin said, giving Morgan a light push.

She bye'd him and made way to the leader of the Shepherds.

* * *

Chrom made a note to poke Robin with something, preferably sharp. Oh, how he wished he wasn't sober.

"Hello Chrom, or would prefer to be called grandfather." Morgan said innocently.

"…my name is fine," Chrom said, subtly leaning away from the girl.

"Hehe, nope" Morgan gigled, "Grandpa."

Chrom glared at Robin, who had both hands clasped with an apologetic smile on his face, and moved out of sight. Chrom checked behind him and saw the others gathered; every eyes were on him. Chrom knew that he'd become their newest source of entertainment.

Morgan's voice had him refocusing on her. "So, father has just explained to me about the brand. To think that we're related," she beamed. "Thank you again for saving me, Grandpa." Morgan immediately latched to him with a blissful expression on her face.

Chrom's body went stiff as a plank of wood, he could only awkwardly patting Morgan's head in return. It wasn't helping that others were openly observing him, making him felt incredibly embarrassed.

He heard people laughing behind him. It was a pity he couldn't punish them on the account of treason.

Morgan pulled back and looked at him. She glared at him with half-lifted eyes, her cheeks puffed-up like a chipmunk. "Mou~, what with that expression!? It's not every day you get a chance to have your cute granddaughter hugging you, you know?" At this, Morgan shrunk back, her right hand grabbed her upper left arm; a gesture of self-comfort. "O-or i-is it because you don't like me?"

The girl lips began trembling. Making Chrom's heart lurched when he saw the tears welling in those brown eyes.

"Ah, No! You got it all wrong!" he said hastily. "It's not- I'm not- I mean I am-" Chrom starting stuttering, and failing to make a comprehensive sentence.

He glared at the people who snickering and laughing behind him. Some were polite, covering their mouth to suppress the laughter; some, like and most noticeable Vaike, were more merciless with their laughter.

Chrom turned back to Morgan, he felt a million of needles pieced his heart just because of seeing the hurt on her face. He made a quick decision. Putting an arm around the girl he guiled her away towards the front away from the others earshot; and made sure they kept walking, or else they wouldn't make it to the port before sundown. He could do this without the spectators.

Taking in a deep breath and breathed out to calm his nerves. "Look! Morgan," Chrom said, letting go of Morgan and looked ahead to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm… I don't hate you… I just."

Morgan sniffed, her eyebrows rose up. "…You just?"

An uncomfortable grumble raised in his throat. Chrom contemplated ' _what is words' and 'how do words'_ within his mind, "I don't hate you, okay?"

"But you said _I just,_ Chrom. That means there is something else," Morgan argued, sounding confused.

"No!" Chrom replied quickly, "there is nothing else, I'm just… it's just that you're my granddaughter and I sort of freaked out and-"

Quite unexpectedly, his ranting was cut-off when Morgan _snorted._ Her morose expression totally disappeared and her tears dried up – crocodile tears. Her face broke into an impish grin. Realization hit him like a meteor. "You did it on purpose!"

Morgan laughed, and laughed. So hard that she had to clutch her stomach.

It slowly dried up of course. With his devilish granddaughter's laughter turned into small giggles, she straighten her body and using her right index finger to brush away the tears accumulated in both her eyes.

"Are you quite done?"

"Yes…hehe… sorry grandpa. I-I just can't help it." Morgan stuttered out due to her laughing session.

Chrom felt like he had been played like fiddle.

"So does this means you actually love me, dear grandpa?" Morgan asked him, leaning her body forward a bit so she could look at his face; with a smile with a tad too mischievous on her face. His face which he'd decided to focus solely on the road ahead, ignoring everything around him.

Chrom just hm'ed at Morgan's question, walking a faster.

But despite of what Morgan did, Chrom wasn't angry at Morgan a little annoyed at best; he probably couldn't muster it up even if he tried. Why was he so weak to the women in his family? He should be better than this! Chrom a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, a body pressed against his back. "Aw, that's too bad, because I love you grandpa." Morgan giggled, kissing his cheek.

Tch… and one more girl had had him warped around her fingers. Dammit!

Morgan jumped off of his back, and moved to his side again. Chrom let out a sigh as he reached his hand and jostled her hair.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you." he said.

He was rewarded with a smile so bright it could have been wrought from sunlight. Why. Why he suddenly want to protect her. It wasn't just his hero complex, he knew it wasn't. Something that he saw in Morgan's smile, when he saw it… something just clicked.

 _Ah. That right. It reminds of her_. He thought as he remembered her, someone important in his heart. _She used to smile like that too_. Not only that but somehow their brand also located at the same spot. Chrom smiled, but it a bittersweet one; and not for the first time he wished things would have gone differently.

Chrom shook his head to rid-off his train of thoughts. Emmeryn would be sad if she was to see him thinking like that.

"Grandfather, you're making an unhappy face again." Morgan complained, jabbed him with her extended finger. "Do you need a kiss from your cute granddaughter? It will make you feel better, promise."

Chrom found his angst dissipating against his will. He rolled his eyes good naturedly, patting the girl on her head.

"Maybe another time."

Morgan grinned up at him.

"Oh right, I forgot," she said, drawing out her Falchion and giving it a few swings. "Father told me to ask you about my sword."

"Did he told you how our family got it?"

"Well, no, father only told that I mostly inherited it from mother, and that the brand is a symbol of the royal family."

Chrom nodded and began his explaination. "It is as your father says. The brand is proof of the ancient pact of our ancestors with the divine dragon, Naga. And more importantly, it signify our status as leader and protector of the people."

"Cool! I'm a princess." Morgan chirped, one fist pumped in the air.

The grandfather shook his head at his granddaughter acting. "Now, the sword you and I carry is no normal sword," Chrom said, patting on the hilt of his Falchion. "Its name is Falchion, the sword of the Exalted. Forged from a fang of the divine dragon Naga, her gifts for mankind to vanquishing evils"

"However, not all can use it. Only those carrying the bloodline of the Exalt, who can be indicated by the Mark of Naga," he showed Morgan the mark on his right shoulder. "Possess the potential to wield Falchion, but even then only those that are deemed worthy by the blade can use it otherwise it will just dull in their hands."

"I see," Morgan murmured half to herself. Brown eyes staring at Falchion in amazement. She stopped walking and Chrom followed, curious by his granddaughter. Holding the sword with both of her hands by the handle, Morgan slowly and gently brought the flat-side of Falchion to touch her head, whilst closing her eyes.

Chrom watched completely mesmerized as the power of Falchion coursed through Morgan, making her glowed for a brief moment. There was no doubt left now. Morgan was a proud member of Ylissean royal family, one with the Exalted Blood, and she was family.

The power gave out from Morgan was similar to Lucina, showed that his daughter had pass down her Falchion to her own daughter. Falchion was a special sword, even amongst the legendary weapons; it's a soul of its own with each, so it only chose the worthy. Falchion had clearly chosen Morgan as its next owner, and that was no small achievement. A feat only the truly gifted accomplished. He felt an odd stab of a mixture of pride and nostalgia, the sight reminded him of himself in the past – which made him think: maybe one day he would get to see Lucina, the little one, pick up Falchion in the same fashion. Hm, something to look forward to in the future then.

Morgan opened her eyes and lowered Falchion, sheathing it. She turned to him with a small smile.

"Can you tell me more about this timeline grandpa?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

Chrom began telling Morgan about his adventures with the Shepherds. Morgan listened attentively to his story, sometimes she would ask questions. The comfortable air between them shortened the distant to their destination.

* * *

The Shepherds' group arrived at the port just before the sun dipped past the horizon. While the royalties and Robin went into the town; the rest of the group headed for the camps set outside of it.

The reason was that back when the town was saved from the Valmese, while waiting for the ships to arrive there was a shortage of tents. So Robin and Frederick (after some convincing from the tactician) took advantages of the deep gratitude of the people of Port Ferox and was able to buy an on sale house in the town with a relatively cheap price for Chrom and his family, putting in a bit more coins for Anna's service (Anna the merchant not their army's Anna) the two story house was renovated and refurnished in a flash. Therefore, unlike everyone else Chrom's family would get to sleep in bed tonight.

Royal treatment through and through.

Regardless that wasn't the point. Right now though the Shepherds' group that came to the Ruins of Time had juicy information to spread.

"We've to tell everyone!" Vaike cried out loudly.

No one disagreed.

The dining tent was bustling with people ready for supper. Some were drinking, others were engaged in conversations. The pleasant normalcy didn't last long, because the blond haired ax wielding Shepherd chose that moment to barge in and shout with his loud voice.

"Everyone! BIG news!"

Lucky for Vaike since nobody carrying any weapon on them they couldn't throw any sharp objects or fireballs at him. All opted to glare at his the general direction.

"Would you be learn to be quite for one, you damn buffoon." Maribelle glowered at the blond haired man.

"Guess what our tactician got married," Vaike didn't pay attention to it and continued to deliver the new. Those followed behind him started trailing in, they confirmed that what Vaike said was true.

After five seconds of silent, the place was engulfed with cheers.

"Haha, Gregor calls for celebration." Came Gregor strange accent, accompany with his boisterous laughter

"Yeah, brings out the boozes."

"Can't say I'm surprised, though it was later than expected."

All were happy for their friend.

"So who's the lucky woman?" Someone said amid the joyous atmosphere.

"Chrom's daughter." Lon'qu answered bluntly.

All the cheering stopped. The silent returned. It lasted for another five seconds before everyone began cheering again, even louder this time.

* * *

At the same time, Severa pushed aside the armory tent's flap. She figured that her future friends would gather here. And conveniently, aside from the ones got dumped in Ferox, everyone were presented when she got in.

"Everyone, you wouldn't believe this," she said, panting slightly from running all the way here.

Every other future children halted whatever they were doing.

Taking a big gulp of air, the redhead proclaimed, "Lucina got married!"

Kjelle almost dropped the lance she was inspecting.

"You're lying," She said flatly, regained her composer and went back to cleaning the weapon in her hands.

The collective nods and murmurs in agreement made Severa lit up in anger.

"I'm telling the true!" Severa shouted, looking affronted.

Kjelle sighed. "Okay, I'll humor you then. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Robin" Severa huffed, calming down just a little.

Kjelle stopped cleaning the lance one again. She brought her hand to her chin, consider the possibility. If it was Robin then that sound actually plausible, since those two were particularly close, and they spent awfully lots of time together on and off battle.

"I-I believe Severa is telling the true." Came a timid voice. All eyes followed the voice and found Noire was the one who said it.

The pale young woman jumped with an 'eep' when the attention felt upon her. She started flustering and fidgeting. But continued nonetheless.

"I caught them ki-kissing one time, w-when I was on watch duty." Noire said, playing with her fingers and tapping her foot nervously. "It unintentional I swear." She quickly added.

They gasped, except Severa who smirked superiorly. A whole minute passed before someone said anything.

"Okay, that's just… wow." Kjelle began, still found the whole thing unbelievable. If only she knew there were much more than just that. "Heh, and here I thought princess would never find love, much less finding a romantic partner."

"This is…. this is…." among them, Owain body was shaking, both hand gripping tightly. For a moment they all thought something violent would happen, but what came out of Owain's mouth was. "…AMAZING!" he shouted, fists pumping the air.

"What a joyous occasion fiends! My dear cousin has finally found someone she loves," he continued, grinning. "And Robin is certainly a man worthy of her. Ahhh! The thought of a union of two heroic heroes made my sword hand twitched… in excitement!"

Well, the cousin certainly took the new positively. Slowly everyone joined in with the shared sentiment.

"That's boss man for ya." Brady compliment.

"Yay, I'm so happy for Lucina. Where is she? I need to congratulate her" Nah chimed in.

In that moment, Severa decided that she would have some fun and payback at her friends. So she dropped the fireball.

"Oh, I forgot. Did I mention that Lucina has a daughter as well, and she was a time traveler likes us."

This time the lance did fall out of Kjelle's hands.

* * *

In another place, the torture of Morgan began; after two unconscious bodies were laid down on the bed of one of the two bedroom; on the second floor of the well-furnished house.

"U-unt Cyrnthia, stttup it" Morgan whined, flailing her arms wildly.

"Aw, but you're so adorable."

Cynthia did not stop and kept cooing while pulling Morgan cheeks, much to the girl dismay and mild pain. After their brief reintroduction, Chrom's younger daughter quickly pulled her newly acquired niece to the side.

Lucina was put next to Sumia. She fell face first like the way her mother and sister tends to, however, unlike her mother and sister her body contained zero percent of rubber. Therefore, there was a bruise on her forehead. Sumia on the other hand had a delirious happy face and had a long drool trail from her lips.

All three Falchions were laid neatly next to each other on the table opposite the bed – courtesy of Chrom. It was quite… artistic of him.

And speaking of Chrom. He and Robin stood by the doorframe like two guards watching over their little family contently. Robin watched affectionately as his sister-in-law torturing his daughter. Cynthia clamped her arms around her niece, crushing her with all her strength. While kept rubbing her face into the younger girl cobalt hair with a blissful expression – not noticing Morgan trying her best to escape. Robin flashed Morgan a grin as she flung her arms at his direction asking for help.

"Hey Chrom, what do you think about Morgan?" He asked his friend.

Chrom turned away from the scene to him, "She's nice I suppose." He replied squarely.

"Oh, come now – she's not just 'nice'" Robin said, rolling his eyes. "She's simply precious," and it's no secret that Chrom was a big softie. "We all know that you can't resist her charm Chrom."

He glared at Robin without any heat. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing." Chrom chided. "I still pissed at you for sicking her on me," the tactician rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And yes I should be freak out at the prospect of having a granddaughter, yet all I feel is the instinctive needs to protect her like with Cynthia and Lucina," Chrom's shoulders slumped as he took one look at his granddaughter, who staring to choke, before sighing. "I just wish she hadn't take after you so much."

Robin chuckled, he completely shared his friend sentiments except for the last apart. Then clapped loudly to get Cynthia attention. It did. "You can stop Cynthia. I'm sure Morgan has enough hugging for now."

The pegasus knight glanced down and saw her niece already turned blue. She immediately let go of the girl, who instantly took in as much air as she could.

"Sweet air… I will never take you for granted again…"

Robin and Chrom started laughing as Cynthia began to fussing over Morgan, apologizing all the while.

Suddenly before any more shenanigans could occur, the sound of Lucina's groans interrupted as she seemed to slowly wake up from her eyes turned toward the groaning princess as she brought her hand to her head.

* * *

Lucina awoke to a dull ache in her mind. Her surroundings hovered into view, the imagery muddled and distorted. She had to shake her head to make sure they stayed there. Clarity returned and with it came the knowledge that she was not alone in the room.

Two mop of white and blue hair hovered above her were the first clue. She figured those were of the two most important man in her life. The white hair moved first, his palm met her and squeezed it. Worry filled his voice.

"Lucina! Are you alright?!"

"Oh, Robin… I'm alright." The princess said, smiling reassuringly at her husband, his concern for her already made her feels better.

"Are you sure? You hit yourself quite hard. Should we call Lissa?" her father asked, he sounded concerned too.

While the aches on her head (how her sister and mother were fine after every fall was still a mystery to her) annoyed her a little, she had been hurt worst. So it was not a big deal really.

"Honestly, you're all such worrywarts. I'm fine, really, just had a strange dream that's all." She giggled out.

"Ooh, let me guess. It was about you having a daughter, am I right?" Cynthia said slyly, her head poking into her field of vision.

"I wa… w-what are you-? H-how do you know?" Lucina awoke instantly, all pains forgotten. Her face heating up. How did her sister know, people couldn't see other people dreams. Oh gods, no… she didn't talk in her sleep, did she? That would be so embarrassed, it was bad that her sister knew about her dream as it is. If Robin - or god forbid - her father knew, oh no they were beside her the whole time. She brought her hands up to cover her face, uggh she wanted to dig a hole and craw into it.

This was so humiliating!

"It wasn't a dream." Just as she thought, Cynthia would start teasing her now – wait what?

"What?" she brought her hands down and gazed at her sister questioningly.

She could see Robin scratching his cheek awkwardly, her father let out a tired sigh.

Cynthia's grin intensified. Her sister stepped to the side, revealed a figure that made Lucina covered her mouth and gasped. The blue hair, Robin's coat – the girl looked exactly like the person she saw before she fainted.

"Ta-da, big sis meets your daughter, Morgan." Cynthia cheerfully introduced, doing a showing pose.

The girl came forward, twirling her hair shyly. "Um, hello mother. I'm glad to see you finally wake up."

Daughter!? No, impossible! Lucina thought she was hallucinating, but hallucinations couldn't be this real and refused to go away even after she blinked for the fourth time. Her mind went completely blank, she opened her mouth but no word came out. Was this what father felt when she confessed that she was his daughter from the future?

Either way, Lucina was stunned, unsettled and… frightened.

Her eyes caught the rich auburn orbs looking at her with expectation. _Daughter_. For a long moment, her heart caught in her throat and she couldn't think of anything to say. Apparently finding the silent uncomfortable, Morgan took the initiate - with a beaming smile she closed the gap. But Lucina's froze body acted on instinct. She edged back as soon as the girl was near, putting her arms up to defend herself from a simple gesture.

It was a wrong action though, because Morgan stopped her advance and stepped back, her expressions adopted a hurtful look.

Morgan swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a fragile smile. "I-it must be a lots for you to take in right now. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate"

Lucina watched with an agonized expression. She really didn't meant to hurt the girl, who was her supposed daughter nonetheless. It was too much, all eyes were now on her. She could felt the disappointed look of her sister and distraught from her father, she needn't turn to Robin, who was next to her, to know his expression; the pressure was too intense for her.

Lucina did the only thing she could think of.

She quickly got off the bed, her shoulder hit Robin harder than she meant to. _I'm sorry_. Snatching Falchion on the way out. And ran.

* * *

The sound of the main on the first floor slammed shut could be heard from up here. Lucina parting hung in the air and for the life of Chrom, he couldn't find fault with his daughter. He should have expected something like this would happen. Lucina had had a childhood fill with hardships and had to endure many things – the aspect of having a daughter (from the future or not) must have been unexpected and was too much for her. He couldn't help but to think this was all his faults.

He was a terrible father, wasn't he?

The dreadful silence ran on and was only broken when Morgan spoke up.

"You should go after her," she said to Robin, who seemed torn between chasing after Lucina or stayed with his daughter.

"Go! She needs you more right now," the girl urged, seeing the tactician still conflicted. "I'll be ok." She reassured, but anyone could tell the smile she put on was fake.

"She's right," Chrom cut in, surprising everyone. "Go after her." Chrom put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

Robin bit his inner lower lip, but wordlessly nodded at them. And hastily ran after Lucina.

Chrom sighed. He felt as if he had aged twice as much in a span of a day. A simple searching mission turned into some kind of messed up family reunion, sometimes he wonders if the gods were messing with him. Chrom sudden realized that Morgan was shaking. A pang of guilt twinge in his stomach.

"Morgan." Cynthia said softly. Moving closer to her niece, and landed a hand on her shoulder startling the girl, making her turned around to face them.

Morgan put on the best smile she could muster. "I'm fine don't worry. I can understand why mother left," she said in a whisper. Her hands curled into tight fists. "I can't even remember anything about mother… I-I deserve it."

It was strange, seeing her like this, he hadn't known Morgan for long but for her to be not happy was unnatural. She clearly trying to hide her pains and sadness. Chrom suddenly realized just how hurtful and scare Morgan must have felt right now. It felt like an invisible hand was griping his heart. Chrom walked to the girl and pulled her smaller body close to her chest, his arms circling around her shoulders. Startling the girl, but she didn't struggle from his embrace.

"Stop Morgan. You don't have to suppress your feelings anymore. I'm here for you." Chrom whisper, a single tear rolled down on his cheek.

"I-I'm not sad." Morgan sniffed. Her body trembled, arms around Chrom hugging him tightly. "I-I'm not c-crying."

"Dad's right! We are here for you. You will always be my bestest niece!" Cynthia promised fiercely with a teary face, snots running down. She too joined into the family hug, sandwiched Morgan in between.

"You're not alone," Chrom said gently, ignoring the rising damp on his shirt. "We are here for you."

He held Morgan a little tighter.

* * *

Night had fallen without her noticing. Lucina struggled to navigate through the vacant street of Ferox Port. She didn't have a destination in mind, nor did one manifest itself through her journey. She had lost track of the time as her legs carried her. She had been desperately trying to think of something, anything but all she could see was the dejection, the sadness on _her_ face.

Lucina wondered why it felt like her own heart was breaking.

She heard footsteps behind her. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Lucina," a male voice said her name gently, a voice she knew the voice well.

"I'm fine." She said automatically, but she knew that was a lie.

Of course Robin didn't buy any of it. His footsteps told her that he was closing in. And grabbed her hand roughly, forcing her to turn herself around to face him.

"Please talk to me Lucina," he said.

She stared at him sadly, her face downcast.

"…"

The awkward silent enveloped them. Lucina let her bangs formed a shadow over the upper of her face. But Robin was both determent and patient to wait for her to talk back, to let him in.

"I'm quite disgusting, aren't I?"

Her sudden, and rather, random statement caught Robin off guard; he blinked to bring himself back. "What?"

She continued, "Without my knowing," Lucina looked down at her hands, "I was scared, she was just trying to get to know me, but I-I just… and ran."

Robin, too, looked at her hands, which were shaking unstably.

"I'm not her mother… I-I'm a bad person. S-she deserved someone else, someone better…" she paused to breath. Then looked at him, blue eyes turning watery. "I don't deserved you either. I tried to–"

"Stop," Robin cut in, a bit harshly, both hands putting more pressure on her shoulders.

"…"

"Just… stop." He said softly, relax a little.

Lucina started to hate herself; she hated herself for causing pains to those around her and hated how vulnerable she felt. But at the very least, she could allow herself to be vulnerable around Robin. She averted her gaze to the side. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Stop." He said again, not harsh, but strong enough to silent her.

Robin waited patiently until she calmed her breathing evenly again, and then he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"It's not your fault," he started.

Lucina looked up to the tactician.

His eyes; beautiful, but sorrowful, glued themselves to hers, and then he went on. "Seeing you sad, it bothers me."

"…" She stared at him in silence, watching him trying to convey his feelings.

"It always bothers me everytime I see you sad."

She couldn't give him an immediate response. She couldn't say she was surprised to hear him say that, she had forgotten to think about Robin. Though from the look on his face and through their bond, she saw his earnest need to understand and the sadness of seeing her like this; suddenly she realized how selfish she was. She shook her head to bring her mind back. "I…"

"Do you hate her?" Robin asked suddenly.

What?

"Morgan - do you hate her?" he repeated

"No!" said Lucina immediately. "How could I hate her? She's m-ou… I don't hate her, Robin." she stammered to get her point across.

He smiled down on her for a moment and tilted his head. "Then all you need to do is apologize to her then. I know Morgan would very much like to know you. And I'm sure she will find her way into your heart soon enough."

Robin hold his hand out for her, sending her the warmest gaze. "Let's go back, _our_ daughter is waiting." He finished.

Little by little, Lucina felt the clouds of doubt in her mind slowly begun to part.

 _Daughter. I have a daughter._ She tasted the words inside her mind. For all that she would say to deny it, inside she knew that it was true; Morgan was her daughter. No, she was wrong to think it was a mistake. Instead it was a good sign, of a bright future waiting for her; a family of her own. And that didn't sound bad at all.

She made a sound mix of a hiccup and a hesitation, her hand taking ahold his. She had been thinking too negatively, but when trying the opposite she found herself eager to see the girl that was her daughter, to talk to her, to know more about her. What she had done was wrong, she shouldn't have run and now she would fix it.

Robin jerked in surprise as she pulled him into her, drawing him taking in the warmth of his body.

"Lucina?"

Her immediate reply was to hug him tighter. Making him too stunned to say anything else. The tactician's body stiffened before relaxing and wrapped his arms around her. There was something just right about how she placed her cheek on his chest; it was strangely endearing. She could hear the fasten beat of his heart. Despite the darkness of night and the fact that she wasn't looking directly at him, she could still tell that he was blushing right now.

"Thank you," she said and meant it, "Thank you for being here with me."

"Of course I'm here," he said, before grinned back. "Beside I need to be with you whenever you've an emotional freak out, you get those easily. Why, I know from experie- Ouch!"

Lucina thought that the hard pinch she gave him was totally well deserved of course. She would have slapped him, her mother's style, if she didn't love so much. And she _did not_ freak out, she was just… surprised that's all.

Lucina pulled back and huffed at Robin, she knew he was joking but failed to see what he said was funny.

"To be fair," he went on. "I got panic too."

That caught her attention. "You were?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed, "back when you said that I wasn't marry in your timeline so I don't have kids, so I wasn't expect any. And now my daughter from the future appeared out of nowhere. Of course I was mentally unprepared," he tugged his collar. "I just happen to hide it better than others I guess."

His earnest words made her realized just how overreacting she was. "Gods, I'm so stupid." Lucina muttered, burying her face into her hands.

Robin laughed a little. "Now, now Lucina. We know that's not true." He chastised gently, slowly using his hands to pry hers from her face, making her looked at him.

"We all make mistakes," Robin continued, giving her a light tap on the nose. "What you did was wrong, but you're willing to fix it and that's what matter."

Lucina felt her heart fluttered, and found herself smiling at Robin. "Thank you." she thanked him again, yet it never seems to be enough. Which was why she followed with a kiss to which her partner responded in kind.

"Let's go back yeah," Robin proposed when they finally pulled apart.

"Yes, let's."

They turned to leave with Robin's hand was clasped tightly in her. And they were walking so closely that there were no gaps between their arms to speak of.

* * *

Awhile later, the two of them arrived at the house their family currently staying in. Lucina didn't expect that she'd gone this long, since it was very dark now, and found herself a bit guilty knowing that Robin must have taken a long time searching for her.

She was greeted by her sister and mother, who had already woken up, but not her father and Morgan. So she asked if she could meet them. Cynthia denied and explained to her that after Morgan calmed down (which made her felt incredibly guilty knowing that her actions hurt the girl greatly) they shared a family meal together, and after that Morgan said that she was tired so they decided to retire early. But not before asking Chrom if he could read her a story; it seems that Morgan felt comfortable around Chrom. Her father carved in easily under the effect of 'puppy eyes' as Cynthia quoted. Somewhere in the middle of reading Chrom too felt as sleep also, and currently resting on the chair next to Morgan's bed; guarding her. After finished recalling, Cynthia went on to scowl at her. It soon became apparent why.

Her happy-go-lucky sister started reprimanded her for her poorly attitudes prior with Morgan, whom she addressed as her beloved niece. And boys, was the pega-pony princess angry. Lucina shrank on the spot at the not cruel but certainly full of disappointment words directed at her, none of them were wrong. She looked like a kid who did something wrong and then be lettuce by their parent. At one point Robin tried to intervene taking on her side, but back down at Cynthia's glares. Her mother watched with sympathy, but didn't disagree with Cynthia so she did nothing.

"You will apologize to her, won't you?" her sister asked frankly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yes she would. She would do more than just apologize to Morgan; she will mend the bridge between them, and she would tell her how happy she was to have her as a daughter. She promised just as much. And she told Cynthia just that. The smile on the younger girl face told her she had said the right thing, because her sister reverted to her bubby self.

"Now that's my big sis." Cynthia said, grinning widely.

Lucina could tell that her mother were smiling at them too.

She then asked again if she could see father and Morgan. Cynthia replied that she needn't need to ask. Her sister then led her to one of the bedroom on the second floor, Cynthia opened the door and motioned for her to go inside, which she did so quietly.

It was an adorable sight to see. Morgan tugged neatly under a blanket, sleeping soundly. The girl adopted mostly Robin's looks, and her family most noticeable trails added in. Her coat, Robin's coat, hung on a cloth rank next to the bed. Though there was a troubled look on her beautiful face almost went unnoticed. She would fix that, she told herself.

Next to the bed, on a rocking chair, was the body on her father, Chrom. Sleeping in an undoubtedly uncomfortable position, with a long drool still running at the corner of his mouth. A white blanket cover his body, her mother's work no doubt.

Lastly, she saw two Falchion rested parallel to each other on the desk. Subconsciously, she touched her own Falchion, feeling the power coursed through the sacred blade that always felt calming to her. Falchion was the sword that chooses, and it appeared that it had chosen a new wielder, Morgan.

It saddened her that Falchion would no longer belonged to her, but it was overwhelmed when knowing that her own daughter would be replacing her.

A worrying thought crossed her mind. What could possibly be the implication of the appearance of the a third Fachion. Did/would she success? Or fail?

Lucina shook her head to rid of those thoughts away for the moment. _One thing at a time_. She told herself. Taking the scene one more time she slowly walked out of the room, carefully not to make any sound and silently closed the door.

After exhaled deeply, Lucina felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay sis?" Cynthia asked.

"Mm, I'm fine." She smiled back, putting her hand on her sister's and gave it a squeeze.

And together they went back downstairs. She hadn't eaten anything from the morning and was quite hungry, plus they would have to solve the sleeping arrangement too.

* * *

Robin's eyes flickered open. A haze of unfamiliarity surrounded him. The wooden celling was stranger at first, but as his mind became fully cognizant, recognition slowly tricked in.

That's right, he and Lucina were currently stayed in a tavern's room. Last night it'd turned out that there're no food left, and that's only the first of the two problems they'd to deal with. The second was that the house only has two room, and one was using by Chrom and Morgan and Sumia and Cynthia would be sharing the other one. Another option was to go to the camp and set up a tent, but it would be too much of a hassle. So he'd decided to choose the alternative which was renting a room in the tavern for one night. Rooming with Lucina of course, which had triggered Sumia to tell him to behave and Cynthia chuckled at his quandary and her big sister's embarrassment.

The tavern had already vacant when they got there, but that was to be expected at that hour. The price of the room was cheap and the nice lady owner even agreed to cook them a late supper. Lucina'd confessed her worries about Morgan's appearance with Falchion while they were eating. It was worrying indeed, Robin made notes to prepare some contingency plans as soon as possible. He was not going to let some evil, power-tripping oversized flying lizard with too much eyes anywhere near his daughter. But at the same time the tactician couldn't help but feel guilty. In a way the roots of the problem were from him after all.

As though sensing his thoughts, Lucina's warm hands had wrapped around his own, and she'd reassured that it was not his fault and took a page of his book that he should believe in their bonds. Which made him feel a bit sentimental. Sometimes he didn't know who's supposed to be protecting who here.

Using the back of his left wiped off the drool his drool that had damped the pillow he was using. Damn, he hoped he didn't overslept. Tilted his head to the window in the room. The first rays of the sun beamed their way through the curtained widow told him he didn't. Well, better to wake up then.

Still, he couldn't deny the urge to stay and cuddle; cuddle is nice. Robin glanced his bed mate. He couldn't stop the smile and the happiness that bubbling inside his chest. Gently, he pushed Lucina's hair behind her ear; revealing her beautiful face. He became aware of the soft sound her breathing and her womanly smell. He stroked her hair, making Lucina murmured out a noise of contentment.

 _I want to wake up this way every morning_. Robin thought.

Careful not to wake her, the tactician got out of bed and put on his shirt.

He'd already had a plan to help Lucina (which was why he woke up early btw) of course. And he was sure that Chrom would agree to help too.

.

Arrived at her destination. Lucina sudden felt hesitate. She didn't know what to Morgan was like; the first impression she got of her was that her daughter was a very cheerful and bright person, not much different from her sister from the regard now that she think about it, but she didn't know enough to be sure. And of course, she never expected Morgan to magically return back to normal overnight. It was making he upset knowing that she was the one responsible for making the girl sad. Therefore, she would mend the broken bridge between them.

Though, she was kind of hopping that Robin would be there with her as well. He said in his note left for her that something came up and required his presence, and sorry for not be able to accompany her. It was fine really, he helped her more than enough already. Well, atleast her father, mother and sis would be there.

Surprisingly enough, no one was presented when she went inside; everyone should already be up. The smells of food hit her nostrils, so she made her way to the kitchen. Plethora of dishes of steaming hot foods were set neatly on the table; they smelled and looked good. Who prepared these?

"Uh… that shmells sooo good," her body stiffened upon hearing the voice of the girl that was her daughter that had appeared mysteriously yesterday.

She turned around and their eyes caught at the same time.

Morgan gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

They continued to stare at each other in silent. Lucina stiffened, her voice was lost to her both hands clenched. Apparently every words, sentences she thought and prepared to deliver to the person standing in front of her had left her. What was she supposed to say? 'So I have come in to term that you are my future daughter, and I'm sorry to have hurt your feelings yesterday. Let's hug and make up lol.' She would rather to fight with the deadlords, all of them right now.

On Morgan part. The girl didn't say anything – just stood there staring at her, her hands piddling together awkwardly. She too trying to say something, but her mouth opened and closed. Her eyes, Robin's eyes, were very sad and filled with… guilt.

Irritated, on herself of course, Lucina gathered all her courage. This time enough to form a sentence, "G-good morning Morgan." only to blurt out the only thing she could think of.

"…I'm well. T-thank you, mo…"

Lucina noted the way Morgan trailed off at the last word. Her future daughter now held low, eyes focused on the floor. The dejected expression Morgan wore was a slash of guilt at her.

"…"

"I-" Morgan paused. "Grandfather had told me about you. About how you were here, in this time," she said quietly. "I'm s-sorry." Morgan paused again, dared a quick glance up, and taking in a breath to strengthen her words. "It was inconsiderate of me t-to make you feel uncomfortable. I-I know you have to shouldered much burden than you already is."

What!? What did she just say? Lucina couldn't believe in her ears. Sorry. Burden _. N-no, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm sorry sorry I failed you and I'm sorry sorry sorry._ And to refer herself as a burden, how could Morgan use such word? She had no _right_ to react badly to a simple act of affection when they first met, even with the duty she has to carry.

"Please… forgive me," Morgan continued with a slight shaky voice, her small hands clenched. "I'll… go now." she pivoted on her heels to walk out.

Lucina felt something broke inside of her.

"NO!" she ran after her future daughter and grabbed her wrist, prevented the girl from going away.

"Mo… mother?" Morgan barely uttered before she was pulled into a tight embraced.

"Stop."

"Huh?"

Lucina made her defiance known as she tighten her hold on her daughter. "Just… stop."

Morgan's body went rigid. "But I…" she choked, looking away with guilt ridden eyes, "But… I… al-"

"Stop saying that," Lucina said with a hard tone, leaving no room for rebut, "You're not a burden to me. Never was and never will," her voice steady became slow and gentler, "It was me. It was me the one who was in the wrong. So please Morgan stop blaming yourself okay."

Lucina loosen her hold and slowly pulled back, so she can look her daughter directly. She brought her hands up to cradle Morgan's cheeks. A small smile broke out of her face. She was blessed with a beautiful daughter, wasn't she?

"You… you're my daughter. And I'm your mother." Lucina whispered softly. Morgan eyes widened and mouth open in shock. "And as your mother I can't just let you suffer because of my actions. Nothing could condone it so you're not the one at fault," she let go and look at the shell-shocked Morgan, "That's why I will make up for my mistakes, I-I want to be your mother Morgan. Will you accept me?"

Morgan was speechless. There was a storm of emotions on her daughter face. Disbelief. Relief. Happy. Curiosity. She honestly didn't know which was. All she could see was a girl who was confused, who didn't know what to do, and who was struggling not to cry.

"Y-yes," she said, her voice a very small whisper, two line of tears started to run down from her warm colored eyes. "Yes." she said louder this time, voice choked.

"Motherrrr! _"_ surprised but managed to brace herself in time, Lucina did not fall over when Morgan literally threw herself at her. Her daughter small arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly, it was almost hurt. "Mother, mother, mother, mother!" Morgan sobbed. A damp spot grew on the front of her shirt but she hardly care, because of the surge of happiness out weighted it.

She returned the gesture by draping her arm around Morgan's should, while one hand carefully brushing the cobalt hair just like her own. She thought it was the right thing to do, or at least something her mother would do to her when she was younger.

"It's fine, everything's okay now." she comforted, stroking Morgan's hair, she could feel her own eyes slightly wet. "Everything's fine, don't worry okay, there's nothing to worry about."

…

As the crying died down after several minutes. Lucina slowly let go of a slightly more composed Morgan and took the time to take in her daughter appearance. Her lips twitched. Oh dear… this just wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all.

She gingerly brought her sleeves up and began to wipe the tear and snot on Morgan's face. She tried to wiggle out, but she did so weakly like not wanting to. The small pout was apparent though. Ah, how adorable. As she pulled back when she finished cleaning, Morgan's cheeks were rosy from her action.

Placed her right hand on the girl's right cheek.

They did not have a good start. "I'm sorry, Morgan. For running away." she decided to start over, and this time she would do better. "You were something I didn't expect. I was afraid, and in my moment of panic I have undoubtedly hurt you. I do not hate you Morgan. A family of my own always seem like a distant dream for me," she said softly, no more doubt, "but now with you that dream can become reality. I will do my best to be your mother, Morgan."

Morgan responded by pressed her own hand on the hand that was on her cheek, and closed her eyes in order to feel the touch better.

"I think would like that, mother," Morgan replied gently, and ended with a heartfelt 'thank you'.

Lucina felt that she couldn't be happier; a warm sensation danced in her chest. She retrieved her right hand slowly, mirrored Morgan's smiled when the girl opened her eyes and looked at her.

The moment was perfect.

If not her stomach decided to ruin the mood by growling loudly.

It took a full three seconds for her brain to finally send the signals to the rest of her body. Oh dear, her cheeks were warming up. And the embarrassment only escalated when she saw the look on Morgan's face.

Her daughter definitely not gonna let this slide.

She was correct in that assumption when she saw Morgan's mouth slowly open, the girl's face was very playful.

Morgam's stomach growled before she could say anything.

And three more seconds to process what just happened. Morgan who had to halt from whatever she was about to speak, her expression changed from amusement to horror and looked down her midriff in betrayal.

Puff – then Lucina lost it. She sniggered into her hand at her… their embarrassment. She heard Morgan's laughter blending in with hers. Whatever was left of the negative airs between them vanish as their laughter got louder and louder.

"Let's…" she stammered out, using a finger to wipe away a tear, "let's have breakfast."

"Yes, let's." Morgan nodded happily.

They then settled on the same side of the table.

The food was cold when they started to eat.

* * *

"Are you sure they are going to be okay?" Sumia asked, looking faintly worried.

"Of course, why would they not be," Contradict to the pegasus rider, Robin showed no sign of anxiety. For he believed that Lucina and Morgan would make up and open up to each other. And that the next time he see them, there would be smiles on their face.

Seeing Sumia still looking conflicted Robin added, "If you don't believe me, believe in their bonds."

Because wasn't it what special about Shepherds, what so strong that go beyond the river of time.

Back to his plan; it was to set Lucina to be alone with Morgan. Getting the rest of the family's cooperation was easy enough, well, after almost got skewered by Cynthia's javelin anyways (the younger princess wasn't a morning person, despite her boundless energy and all that). Speaking of her, the younger princess had ran off saying to meet up with her friends.

"Yeah, I'm with Robin on this. You shouldn't worry too much Sumia," Chrom spoke up next to his wife. "I'm less thrilled about meeting with the others though, no doubt they've already known about Morgan by now."

"Agree." Robin said.

If anything faster than the speed of light, it's the power of gossip.

Sumia giggled, looking less troubled. "I'm sure Frederick would be the most happy to know that the Ylisse royalty has gain another family member."

Chrom snorted while the tactician chuckled.

A short walks later, they came to a forked road, Sumia spoke up, "Ah, it seems I can't accompany with you two anymore, I need to help preparing our rides."

Chrom nodded in a form of acknowledgement. What came after was something to be expected, Sumia circled her arms around Chrom's neck with ease and Robin took it as his cue to turn away. The tactician waited, thinking of nothing in general, and turned around when he heard the pegasus knight's footsteps walking away.

Robin approached his friend, "Focus now Chrom. After we defeated Grima you can have all the time in the world to spend with her." he said, bringing Chrom back to reality, having been distracted by Sumia's slender retreating figure.

In all honestly though, he could understood Chrom's thoughts completely. After all he sometimes got lost in thought just like the Exalt too, due to a certain blue haired princess… who's also the man's next to him daughter. Gee, talks about mess up.

"Shut up." Chrom replied good-naturedly, giving him a light bump with his shoulder.

Robin laughed, swiftly regained his balance. Chrom's chuckles followed soon after. Robin's muscles relaxed, he used his left hand to hold his right shoulder and twisted it gaining a satisfying pop. It'd been while that him and Chrom could trading banter like this.

The tactician sobered up. "I-" he said, drawing attention from Chrom, "I want to apologize." Despite it was unnecessary, the nagging feeling in the back of his head still makes him felt the need to do this. Even if he'd already what replies he would receive.

Chrom raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Whatever for?" he asked.

The white haired man sighed. "For everything," Robin stated. "I deceived you, fell prey to the enemy and most of all lied to you. I could give you a dozen excuses of doing what I did because of what I am, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I was hiding my relationship with Lucina from you. You've been kind to me and my treasured friend."

Chrom smiled kindly, his expression soften. "Come, now, I already told you that it wasn't your fault and you shouldn't be bother with it. As regarding to Lucina I did said

If that was the case then maybe Chrom wouldn't mind if he asked for one more thing. "You know…" Chrom blinked and looked at him in askance, "Since you've known about my relationship with Lucina. Can you, y'know, give us your blessing?"

"Shouldn't you ask me this _before_ you put a ring on hers hand." Chrom deadpanned.

Robin turned his head back, looking directly into his friend's eyes. "Which is why I'm asking you now."

Chrom as expected was silent as he stood staring straight at the tactician. His face was impassive though, showing no emotions to the question, although Robin didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Do you promise to look after my daughter?" finally Chrom asked, it was the first time Robin had heard Chrom's tone so frank.

"I promise," said Robin, looking directly into Chrom's eyes.

"To cherish her for the rest of life?"

"I promise."

"Provide for her?"

"I promise."

"Are you going to hurt her? Neglect her? Mistreat her in any way?"

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "N-No, never!" he'd sooner walk off a cliff before even _thinking_ of doing such thing.

Chrom eyeing him for a moment to find any false in his words. He didn't find any. The Shepherds leader's face soften, the left corner of his lips lifted up just a little. He nodded, once.

"Okay, fine you can have my blessing to marry my daughter." Chrom sighed out.

Robin's eyes lit up, a feeling of happiness busting in his chest. He pumped his fist in the air and gave a cry of victory and joy, ignoring the looks of the onlookers, he was just too happy. So much that he didn't notice that Chrom smiling softly watching the scene.

"Thank you Chrom. I won't let you down." Robin said, a goofy grin played on his face, after finished cheering.

"That's good. That is good. Otherwise I would cut out you innards and feed them to Minerva." Chrom replied, laughing as he walked away to their destination.

Robin swallowed and went stilled. All the happy on his face ran away, replaced was a slightly green color. Chrom was only joking right, Right!?

"Hey, wait up Chrom. You were kidding, right? Tell me that you were kidding!?"

Chrom's laughter was the only thing the tactician received as he chased after his friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Like I've said at the beginning of the chapter. I'm so very sorry for taking too long to update this fic. Hopefully, this chapter wouldn't suffer much from hastily writing.  
**

 **I won't bother making excuses, since not updating for like... what is it? Over a freaking year? Is inexcusable.**

 **Not to mention I never posted any hiatus-note filler.**

 **I'm not dead and so does this fic.**

 **Ehem... um, like I've said in my other fic, I'm a little bit busy right now. But** ** **I promise I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. As always, thank you guys for sticking up with me despite my schedule being so shit.  
****

 ** **Thanks for reading.****


	3. Chapter 3

**So, uh, here another late update.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **The Fire Emblem series is belonged to IS, I so not own anything.**

* * *

 _The tweeting and chirping of avian all around filled the quite of the bright summer's afternoon day. A gentle breeze rolled through the air, bringing with it the sweet scent of nature. A testament to the peace the Ylisse kingdom had achieved for a quite now._

 _Robin inhaled deeply, feeling the tranquil air smothering his senses. He was hiding in his favorite tree in the Ylisse castle garden, sitting on the branch with his back against the trunk, a novel in his hands. Ah, this was the best. He had found this spot a quite ago and had chosen it to be his private paradise. Up here was nice, nobody could bother him and not to mention he could see most of the castle and a large portion of the city, even the hole Chrom made on the wall during one of his training (or so he was told) from this angle. How the man successfully made such a thing was a mystery only Naga could solve. The training ground was supposed to be on the other side of the castle!_

 _He turned another page of his book and started giggling. It was getting to the good part… No, it was not obscenity literature. The romance just happened to touch the wrong side of raunchy. It had a good storyline with a deeply involved romance plot._

 _Robin sighed softly and turned the page again. Recently, the whole kingdom seemed to be bustling and filled with positive energies. It probably due to the fact that princess Lucina had just been born not long ago. He remembered the Shepherds had thrown a party lasted for a whole week, everyone was happy, especially Sumia and Chrom… and also Frederick, somehow, the knight shed more happy tears than Chrom. Nowadays, Chrom's smile seemed to have pasted on his face, you can't talk to him for two sentences without him bragging something about his daughter. Thinking about it drew a soft smile to his mouth._

 _Lazily, Robin drew out a fresh apple that he saved from breakfast from his pocket. Hm, what should he do after this? Maybe going into the city to see if the merchants have anything interesting on sale or maybe go drinking with the guys, Gaius still owned him from their last bet after all. Or-_

 _His musing was cut short when he heard the sound of rocks clacking._

 _Robin shifted his position on the branch he was lounging on, angling his gaze down below to the direction of the sound. Lo and behold, a face he hadn't seen for a long time now – Marth (or whatever her name might be) crawling out of the hole made by Chrom. The tactician recalled that she was one of the few people who knew about the existence of the secret passage._

 _Appearance wise, she hadn't changed at all. She had an extra white cloak over her clothes. She was probably trying to avoid attention if he has to guess. The hood was currently pulled down showing her face. And she no longer wore her mask and let her long blue hair down._

 _His first thought was that something was wrong since Marth's appearance usually indicates bad things are going to happen. He was about to jump down and confront her but stopped when he saw her didn't show any sort of urgency in her postures. She appeared to be quite content actually._

 _Robin continued to observe the young woman as she stood up and began dusting her knees. Marth then looked around in what seemed to be a pleasant remembrance to her. Slowly, Marth walked to the tree he was hiding, with a gentle motion she pressed a palm on the trunk, one to her chest and closed her eyes. Funny how she could spare a second to look up, she would've seen him. He assumed the tree held an important memory to her, which sparked even more curiosity about Marth identity in the tactician. A moment later, Marth opened her eyes and headed to the direction of the castle at a slow pace._

 _Robin thought about followed her to see what she was up to, but decided against it. He doubted that Marth had any ill intentions. She was a mysterious ally to the Shepherds, and an interesting puzzle to him. In truth, he had been investigating about Marth from the second time she appeared, though his search yielded no results. And he hadn't thought about the subject since the end of the war._

' _Well, it's not like I have anything else interesting to do aside from paperwork.' With renewed resolve, Robin determined to find out more about Marth._

' _So, Marth was here, meaning that she'd been sticking around. Therefore, she was more likely to be staying in the city or at the very least in the kingdom.' Alright, it was decided. He would swing by Anna's place (broker Anna) later, she should have the information he needed otherwise asking her to keep an eye out for him._

 _Robin focused back on the apple in his hand. He brought it to his mouth to take a bite. But he halted at the last second. Hmm…_

… _exactly twenty pages later Marth returned. She moved to hole on the wall but paused when something caught her attention. There – on a flat stone near the tree lied a fresh apple._

 _She went to it and picked it up, then glanced around to see if there were anyone; she found none. The young woman looked back at the apple and her stomach rumbled. Her cheeks began colored slightly. Marth gave her surroundings another check, and then with a bit of hesitation, she took a bite. A blissful expression spread on her pretty face. In an instant, the piece of fruit was devoured with gusto. With that finished, Marth gave a satisfied smile and then left in the same way that she had come._

 _All were seen by Robin, of course._

" _Heh, she sure has a beautiful smile."_

* * *

The leader of the Shepherds and the tactician stood in front of a large tent.

Chrom groaned loudly as he heard the loud and familiar laughter of the Shepherds. They're partying and he could vaguely guess why. Next, to him Robin chuckled. Resigning to his fate, he opened the flaps of the impromptu mess hall. Immediately, every eye fell towards the pair, there was a moment of silence. Then, utter pandemonium.

"Oh, the men of the hour are here!"

"Hey, congratulations Robin!"

"C'mon Chrom, give us the details. Were the buffoons telling the truth?"

"Oi, someone brings out more boozes!"

Chrom closed his eyes and began to rub at a headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. He was expecting this already, but that did nothing to curb his irritation. Why couldn't his undiscovered family members, future or otherwise, just pop up in one go so that he wouldn't have to suffer this kind of humiliation repeatedly?

When he looked up, he saw Vaike making the beeline towards him and Robin, balancing three tankards in his hands, presumably full of ale.

"Here, you're gonna need it." The shirtless man grinned widely, raising the tankards for them to take.

Chrom accepted. Eyeing the drink he'd just taken – yup, it was alcohol.

The captain of the Shepherds decided that this was the most thoughtful thing Vaike had ever done for him. Because these annoyances weren't going to drown themselves.

Chrom took a swig. Just the thing he needed right now. By his side, Robin merely held the tankard with contempt, the tactician seemed to have a much easier time than him. Lucky dastard.

Taking another look around. He asked, "Where are the kiddies."

"Dunno, some were here before you came, but your younger appeared and pulled them with her earlier."

"Ah."

Chrom nodded. Cynthia probably taking them to see Morgan.

"So, whatcha waiting for?" Vaike said as he slung an arm around his neck. His right hand, which held his own mug, motioned to the eager present Shepherds. "Tell everyone the good news."

He raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you babbled everything to everyone already?"

"Of course he did, Blue! We just want to see the look on your face when you say it."

Chrom gave them a dry stare in return. Why were these people his friend again?

"Oh, fine, fine," he sighed. "But all of you should better pray not to get pit with me in our next sparring session," Chrom added viciously. He took a small amount of joy at the brief looks of fear on their faces. He shrugged Vaike's arm off of him before continued.

"In our yesterday mission, we have successfully retrie-"

"No one care about the mission Blue! Tell us about the girl!"

He swears, there was zero ounce of respect for superiors in this ragtag army.

"…I hate you all," he said dully, then turned to the Shepherds' tactician. "Robin. You do it."

Robin chuckled and stepped up. The group looked at him expectantly. "Okay, settle down children," he began, "alright, due to our resident rumourmonger here, I'm sure everything happened yesterday have already been known," the tactician shot Vaike a pointed look, which the muscle-brain flashed a smile back. "So I am only gonna confirmed on things."

"For those who didn't join in the expedition to the Ruins of Time – Yes, we found someone there, who happened to be my daughter, her name is Morgan. And before any of you ask, no she did not come from the ruined future, but rather a different one. Because since, well, since her mother is L-Lucina."

The group of Shepherds let out a chorus of 'ooh'. Making Robin blushed, but still smiling despite of the embarrassment.

"Y-yeah," The tactician rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't say that it's an unfortunate development. As the matter of fact, I actually quite happy about it." Robin admitted.

"Wow," Gaius stated, genuinely surprised. "I didn't think that Robin had it in him."

Robin glared at the thief. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

The theft popped a piece of candy into his mouth, looking bored. "Well, it means that you didn't seem to be interested in girls, despite many showing their interest. I thought you were a closet Lon'qu or something." Said swordmaster frowned at Gaius, obviously didn't appreciate the comment about him. "Still though, it certainly explained why you and female blue are so close to each other."

"For your information, I've known Lucina even before her formal introduction to the Shepherds." Robin said, crossing his arms.

Wait, what!

"WHAT!" Chrom shouted. "You know Lucina back when she was disguised as Marth."

Robin, aware of his little slipped up, turned to him.

"Ahaha… oops, you didn't know about that." The tactician chuckled guiltily.

"I'm not joking! If you knew about her, then why didn't you tell me!" Chrom accused, towering over his friend.

"Whoa, chill Chrom, chill! I didn't tell you because Lucina asked me not to. Besides, I only discovered her true identity after the war with Plegia."

He backed away a bit, letting Robin continued to explain his reasons. "And if you want to know; specifically, I found out that Lucina came from the future after this timeline's Lucina was born. I met her this one time completely on accident and connected the dots together. Believe it or not, she almost took my head off when I confronted her."

Robin chuckled despite of the fact, it seemed that it was a fond memory of him.

"Anyways, the reason Lucina stuck around in Ylisse was actually to watch over you, Chrom. She was afraid and too embarrassed to meet you. So after some convincing, we agreed that I would be her contact for information while keeping her identity a secret. Sometimes, I would sneak her in the castle to visit or to see her baby self every now and then. Err… I hope you're not opposed to that."

After hearing Robin finished explaining, Chrom felt his anger subside. Of course, he didn't oppose his little girl seeing… his little baby girl. So Robin didn't do anything wrong, even though his friend technically, violated one of the most important rules of not letting a stranger near baby Lucina. He was a bit disappointed Robin kept Lucina's identity a secret from him, but since it was of her request so he couldn't fault Robin.

"Alright, fine. If that is the case then I'm sorry for shouting at you," Chrom apologized. "And thank you. For looking after Lucina."

Robin shrugged, smiling. "Nah, don't worry. I was just keeping my promise."

Heh, is that so.

Still,

"Was it during that time that Lucina and you got in a relationship?" Chrom asked, frowning at his friend.

"A-ah, well, it was much latter." Robin said, using his index finger scratching the corner of his mouth bashfully.

He looked at the tactician suspiciously. Robin was hiding something, that's for sure.

Chrom wasn't aware that everyone was enjoying the scene before them greatly.

Vaike got in between them. "Ma, ma enough with the interrogation. I thought we're here to congratulate our favorite tactician on his marriage and his new found daughter. Right, guys!" he said, turning his head to the group.

Everyone nodded, raising their mugs in agreement.

Robin shot Vaike a grateful nod, while Chrom decided to drop the issue, for now.

"But says, where is your kid and wife anyways? Going with Sumia?" The shirtless man asked. Robin shrugged.

"Nah, she's at the house with Lucina. They've some… catching up to do. Did you forget? She only remembers me." Robin answered. He spotted a few quizzical looks from those had only heard about Morgan. "…Morgan has amnesia like me…" he said, after a moment. "Apparently, she only has memories of myself and little else."

"I-is she alright?" Olivia asked. She looked at Robin with eyes full of gentle concern.

"She's fine, I suppose. She doesn't seem to bother about her condition all that much," Robin gestured lightly as if shooing away an invisible fly. "Oh, and she's taken much liking to Chrom too." The tactician said the last part while smiling teasingly at him.

"Wait, seriously?" Sully demanded. She started to laugh. "I have to see that!"

"Yeah, you should have seen Chrom's face when the girl called him grandpa. I swear, he just about slammed his head against the wagon," Stalh sniggered.

Chrom stared at the ceiling. "It's too late to regret making friend with you people, isn't it?" he lamented.

"Heh, like Anna always said – No refund!" Vaike said jovially, raising his own tankard. "Now, let's cheers! Here's to Robin marriage and fatherhood!"

"To Robin marriage and fatherhood!" the others chorused.

Robin blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. Nevertheless, he lifted his mug with a grin still presented on his face.

"And to Chrom's ascension to grandfatherhood!"

"Chromgratulation!"

"Cheers!"

Chrom went primal spongebob, hoping to drown these sorrows.

They didn't.

Oh wait, now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but feeling something were missing. No, someone would be more accurate. Oh right. "Hey Vaike, where's Frede-" Chrom sighed. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"That'd be correct, milord."

Since their backs were facing Frederick. He materialized out of nowhere made Vaike choked on his drink and Robin jumped, spilling some of his drink on his coat.

"Ah! Where the hell did you come from?! Did Kellam teach you his ability?!" Robin yelled at the knight.

"Uh, Robin, I didn't teach him anything. And I was here next to you the whole time. Oh, uh congratulation Robin, again, since you probably didn't hear me the first time."

"AH!"

He turned around to face his retainer.

"So, it's true then. All the hearsay that has been going around in the Shepherds weren't drunken talk after all." Frederick said, the knight had a serene smile on his face

Chrom sighed again. As expected, Frederick was the one most delighted at the new. "Yes, Frederick, it's true," He repeated. "Actually, why don't you go and inform Lucina to get ready. We'll be leaving in two hours."

"What?! Two hours. But I haven't started packing up my stuff yet!" Gaius cried.

"Then I suggest you hurry up then," Chrom said mercilessly, enjoyed seeing the some of the idiots started scrambled out to get ready for the trip back, while the rest hurriedly gobbled down their foods.

"Indubitably, milord." Frederick acknowledged and left.

Chrom nodded then turned around. He ordered, "Oi, someone gets me something to eat!"

* * *

Morgan was so happy that she thought her chest was going to explode into pure joy.

Mother's heartfelt words of mother reconnected the pieces of her happy illusion of a family that she thought had been shattered. Mother didn't hate her, she was just simply scared, and admitted that she had acted wrongly at the moment. Morgan could hardly blame mother for running away after hearing grandpa's explanation about mother's circumstances. It mustn't have been easy for her. In the end, if mother willing to give her a chance, then she too could do the same.

Her mother. Lucina. Beautiful and brilliant, and a person who she had come to cherish very, very much. For some reason that she couldn't understand, just being in the woman's presence calmed her soul, and brought an end to the doubt and worry in her head. Around her, she wasn't afraid and she wasn't confused. Or perhaps there was an explanation for her feelings – the invisible bonds that bound them together that, when it came down to it, truly mattered.

They were in the middle of cleaning up the table when someone knocked on the door. Seeing that mother was busy holding a stack of dishes, she trotted to the front and pulled it open.

She was greeted by a man wearing a blue armor over… a butler suit. How strange. Which also meant that this person was from grandpa's army.

"Hello, can I help you?" Morgan asked.

The man looked at her for a second, then bowed from the waist down. "Greetings, you must be Morgan, Robin, and lady Lucina's daughter. Lord Chrom's granddaughter."

"Yes, I'm Morgan," she said, returned with a curtsy. "And you are?"

"Ah, please forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself first. My name is Frederick, I'm the head knight of Ylisse and lord Chrom's retainer." Frederick said politely. "I apologize milady, but could you show me your brand."

"Certainly, here," Morgan lifted her bangs, revealed her brand of the Exalt in all of its glory.

She tilted her head when she saw Frederick wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Thank you milady," he said gratefully.

Morgan giggled cutely, grandpa's retainer was so serious. "It's nothing, Sir Frederick. So what did you come here for?"

"Ah, right. Your lord Chrom told me to inform you and your mother to prepare to leave within the hour."

"I'll pass along to mom then, thank you sir Frederick." she nodded back at him.

"Well, if there's nothing else I shall take my leave," he said, then bowed to her again. "If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to come to me, I'll make sure to help you with the utmost of my abilities."

"Okay, thank you, Frederick. I'll keep that in mind!" Sweet, she'd just gotten herself a servant.

Frederick nodded and left.

"Uh Morgan, who was it?" she heard mother voice asked.

Morgan stepped inside the house and closed the door. Mother walked out of the kitchen doorway when she turned around. "It was grandpa's retainer – Sir Frederick. Told us to get ready to leave soon," she answered.

Mother's mouth formed a little 'o' of realization.

"He seems nice," Morgan added as an afterthought.

"Sir Frederick is a very reliable person. You should seek him out should you ever needed help with anything." Mother told her.

"He said the same thing to me!" she laughed.

Mother smiled at her. And, somehow, that picture made her mind stirs. It was a familiar scene, the interior was slightly different, so too the person in the image, but it was that same smile, warm and comforting. It was –

"Morgan?"

The thought made her took tiny steps towards her mother. Lucina, on her part, was rooted in place, wondering on the stare from her daughter.

"Morgan, what are you-" the mother stated, but stopped when she felt the girl embraced her.

Her arms lifted up, wrapping around her mother as her head slotted so perfectly in place in the woman's chest. Instinctively, she took a deep breath.

Mother smelt so nice. And the scent was familiar too.

"Mommy," she muttered the word affectionately. It was a simple word that spoke of the deepest of familial love for her mother. Suddenly, the lack of memories in her head felt less disheartening. The important thing was that she had found her mother, who was the final piece to the whole loving family she had. All that mattered was that she was here with mother, and there wasn't anywhere else she would rather be in this moment.

With that in mind, Morgan leaned back slightly to look at mother in the eyes. She smiled and said.

"Thank you, mother. I'm sorry for causing you many troubles."

The future princess' eyes turned serious. She placed her palm on Morgan's cheek. "No Morgan, you have done nothing wrong, Morgan. The one who should say sorry was me, not you. So stops saying that you're a trouble, you hear. I don't know how fate has led us to this. But I don't care, you are my daughter and I'm your mother, there is nothing in this world that can stop me from cherishing you from now on, not even the Gods themselves."

There was no doubt, no uncertainty left. Just love. They were bounded to each other through the bonds they shared, a bond which only they could understand it.

"Mother…!" Morgan launched herself at Lucina, making them fell back into a tangled heap on the floor. Her chest filling up with so much happiness that she thought she was going to explode like a bubble.

"M-Morgan!" the mother yelped as her daughter embracing her, unable to do anything other than slowly succumbing back to the embrace. Soon enough, she also joined into her daughter's laughter.

This was bliss.

There were noises outside the closed door, but she didn't listen to them, too caught up in the moment.

"*whistle* Royal treatment indeed. I feel so cheated right now."

"Guys, I still don't believe Lucina has a kid."

"Yes, for the fifteen times, we heard, Kjelle. Now shut up."

"She kinda has a point though. I mean, can you even imagine Lucina in any kind of… intimate interaction."

"But this is Robin we are talking about here. If someone can pull it off – it's him."

"Are you sure we're not intruding, Cynthia? What if they're not here?"

"It's fine, it's fine. Even if they've already left, we'll just catch up to them. But I'm pretty sure they're all chummy with each other right now. C'mon, my niece is an absolute cutie, you'll see."

The door swung open and the pair glanced up to see a whole bunch of people there.

"Oh," Cynthia stopped dead in her tracks. The others noticed and tried to squeeze their ways in the small door. "Did we come on a bad time?"

"Oh hi, aunty." Morgan greeted back cheerfully, then looked at Lucina. "Friends of yours, mother?"

"Unfortunately." Lucina sighed.

* * *

Despite of the setback, preparation went without a hitch.

"Here's the last crate," Robin said, handling Stalh a crate full of vulnerary, which the viridian knight took and pushed into the wagon.

"We're done, Robin. I think…"

The tactician glanced into the wagon for a quick check. He nodded, everything seemed to be in place. Or at least they would be well equipped enough should they encountered Risen on the trip back.

"Thanks for helping me, Robin. It'd have taken much longer without you."

"No problem Stalh," Robin said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just make sure to tell Vaike that if he forgets his ax again, he will be fighting with a ladle from now on."

"Will do."

The tactician turned and left to find somewhere private. Idly, he wondered what took Lucy and Morgan so long. Robin sighed, he knew that everything would be fine, mother and daughter would without a doubt reconcile. Couldn't stop him from feeling a bit worry though.

True was he was troubled by Morgan's appearance, probably more than anyone, despite what he had shown the others. Don't get him wrong; he didn't hate the girl by any mean, he loved her just as much as he loved Lucina. How could he not? She's adorable, a little quirky but that just added to her overall cuteness, and anyone who said otherwise shall eat the strongest thoron he could muster. The problem was that she appeared at the worst time possible. The war was at it climatic, so many things could go wrong.

And the fact she's a wielder of Falchion, this entire war became much, much more complicated.

A point that which people tended to overlook was that Falchion chose its owner, and it also meant that the person was destined for something great; just take a look at Chrom and Lucina for example. Not to mention the fact that Morgan's origins still a mystery, it'd have been much less worrying if she has had her memories. There were so many possibilities, not all positive, however. And if, no she would definitely get herself involved in this war then there's a chance she might get hurt.

The very thought was frightening him.

Sighing again over his lot in life, he needed to get his mind occupied with something. Robin reached into his coat and pulled out a book wrapped in paper, a note attached with it which had the written name of the sender. It was sent to him yesterday (hadn't been opened for obvious reason) from an anonymous source, he received one per week. Officially, this was his book subscription; unofficially, it was mean to deliver vital intel. The tactician saw a tree log in front of a campfire had been used last night and decided to sit there, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Robin looked at the name of the sender again – _From: the one-eye champion,_ it read. He deadpanned, if that person was trying to be funny, then he had successfully achieved the exact opposite. The nickname was too long and was a hassle to remember, so henceforth his pen pal shall be known as – oaf; there, short, easy to remember and extremely fitting.

With careful fingers, he gingerly peeled the outer paper off. The book was third one of the Jugdral series, it was about the holy war to be specific. He really liked the complexity of the plots, but seriously these series were dark as hell. Like always, Robin checked the back side of the wrapped paper first. There were three different numbers written on it which he quickly memorizes. He then used his magic to burn away the paper, letting the ash scattered by the wind.

So, this was how oaf and him exchanging messages to each other. And he must stress that this was oaf's idea. Though he felt compelled to point out that the method was over excessive complicated, it'd be pointless since he knew the man liked to be over-the-top in everything he does. Well, credit where credit is due though, even his closest friends didn't know that he was operating secretly.

The tactician opened the book but turned to the specific page of the aforementioned numbers. To onlookers, he looked like he was enjoying his favorite pastime. The messages greeted him and he was assaulted in the form of a headache. Damn oaf and the chicken scratch he called penmanship. Even Minerva writing were better than this. Seriously, he could testify it. He sighed. At the very least it could be read. Robin memorized the message thoroughly and nodded at its contents.

"Oi, Robin! We're done and ready to leave!"

Robin automatically pocketed the book and made a note in his head to reply as soon as possible. He then looked at Chrom at the distant, who had just called out for him.

"Coming!" the tactician stood up from the log and stalked closer.

"All set?" he asked Chrom.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Sumia. Do you want to take the front?"

"Nah, I'm good," Robin waved his hand. "I'm just gonna wait for Lucina and Morgan."

"Thought so." Chrom then shouted over the din, "Alright! We have stayed here long enough already, so we should all go! Our destination is Ferox. The first group, move out!"

The cavalry headed out first on Chrom's order. Some people gave him mock salutes as they passed by, which he returned in kind.

"So, after getting to Ferox then what? Do you have any plan on what we should do?" Chrom turned to him and asked.

"Of course," Robin answered. "We gather everyone, march up to the Dragon's Table, takes back the Fire Emblem and thwarting Validar's plan."

Chrom laughed, thinking he was joking. But no, he was not joking. "Wait, you're serious," his friend stopped laughing after looking at his face. "Really? Not that I'm against it or anything. But this is unlike you, Robin."

Robin sighed. "We don't have much of a choice, Chrom. Validar has all the cards right now. I doubt I could come up with a viable strategy in this situation than facing him head on, not with the little time we have."

Chrom nodded in understanding. But judging by the sudden his friend's shoulders sudden tense, he could tell that Chrom was worried.

"But don't worry too much man," he gave Chrom a playful punch on his arm and continued. "Just do like you always do – trust your family, your friends, and the Shephards. Besides, I'll save your sorry rear likes always."

Chrom's eyebrow rose a fraction. Then a smirk twitched at his lips, his friend's eyes turning to him with a spark of amusement at the challenge. "Heh, shouldn't I be telling you that. Last I checked, the scores between us were 47-45 in my favor."

Haha, no. There's no way in hell that he's the one losing. Robin was about to retort when he caught something out of his peripheral vision.

"Chrom," he said.

"Huh?"

"Brace yourself."

"Wha-"

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!" A weight settled on Chrom's shoulders and a pair of legs fall against his chest. The sudden force nearly had the man fall straight to the ground. However, thanks to the inbuilt skill of having someone like Lissa as a sister, Chrom quickly caught his balance with the heels of his feet. "Thank you for breakfast! It was delicious!" his cute future daughter half-turned her head to look at him. "Oh, and hello to you too, father!"

"Morgan!" Chrom gasped out in shock.

"Yes, yes, morning Morgan," Robin replied coolly, chuckling a bit, it was always funny to see Chrom getting all flustered. "You should get off of Chrom though before he died of embarrassment."

"Aw, but I like to stay like this," Morgan said, but jumped off of Chrom's back nonetheless.

Chrom took a deep breath to recover from his shock. He then slowly turned back to Morgan with slump shoulders. "Please refrain from jumping on to me in the future."

"Hehe, No promises~"

Robin put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hm, cheerful, upbeat, perky, I'm guessing that you have made up with Lucina then."

He glanced to the direction of the approaching group consisted of Lucina and her friends. Judging by the looks on their faces, they're highly amused by what just happened. Except for Lucina, who sighed since she had failed to catch Morgan from running to Chrom, She received a sympathy pat on her shoulder, courtesy from Cynthia.

"Yup," Morgan confirmed, grinning widely. "We've made up. Mother's so amazing, dad. I can't wait to get to know everything about her."

Robin smiled back. "Good to hear."

His hand reached out, patting Morgan's head, which she seemed to enjoy. Chrom was happy with the new too, if the way the corner of his mouth lifted up was anything to go by.

"Yo, Blue, Bubbles aren't you two have some introducing to do?"

Of course, Morgan's presence bound to attract the attention of the others Shepherds. The gathering of first gen approached them with the intention as clear as day. And as if it wasn't enough, Robin saw Cynthia waved him over.

The tactician sighed. He tapped Chrom on the shoulder, "Hey, can you handle here. I need to go suffer my own interrogation." He motioned at the direction of the second gen with his head.

Chrom looked and gave him the 'go ahead'. Then the man turned to the assembling of the older Shepherds, and said, "Okay. Since you all have been so annoying-" Cue dirty looks. "-this is my granddaughter, Morgan. Morgan, these are a bunch of idiots. Say hello."

Morgan flashed them a big smile and waved her hand, saying, "Hello."

Content with letting Chrom deal with their pesky friends. Robin turned around and walked towards the direction of the ones came from the future. He could see Lucina growing more and more embarrassed as he approached; the way her some of her friends kept on teasing her wasn't helping her either.

"If you guys keep on bullying Lucina, I will put each of you on the front line with only joke weapons to defend yourself." Robin threatened, though it didn't have any effect on them at all.

"It'd be worth it, I'm sure," Severa said, smiling smugly. "Cute daughter you two have there by the way."

"Of course she is. She's my daughter after all." Robin replied. Then turned to Lucina, who looked a little bashful. Well, he supposed she hadn't gotten used to the fact that their relationship was in the open. The tactician smiled kindly.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, making Lucina looked at him. "See, I told you everything is going to turn out fine, didn't I?"

"Ah, y-yes, thank you for helping me," she said.

"Nah," someone rolled her eyes, "it was Chrom, Sumia, and Cynthia who did most of the work; I only helped out a little," Robin sent Cynthia a grateful nod, which made the pega-pony princess beamed. "Now that since you two did talk out, I don't suppose you could tell me your opinion on Morgan, huh?"

"She's lovely, Robin. I-I love her." Lucina answered honestly.

"Hm, that's good," Robin said, smiling softly, "I'm glad, Lucy."

He reached out with his right hand, resting atop her head. He grinned and gave it a little rub. Lucina blushed, finding the ground more interesting to look at.

"Tch, get a room you two."

"They aren't gonna kiss, are they?"

"Hawawa."

"Yeah, go for it, sis. Kiss, kiss, kiss~"

"Bleh."

Naturally, he ignored them all. Though the same couldn't be said for Lucina, however, her cheeks were burning of embarrassment.

Robin gave the time-travelers a half-hearted glare. "Che, You all are just jealou- _humpf_ "

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug by Owain. "I am so happy! Thank to you, Robin, my dear cousin has finally found her happiness! And niece Morgan; my heart sings with joy knowing the exalt lineage was blessed with such a wonderful person!"

Gee, he appreciates the sentiment, he really does, but did Owain had to shout right into his right ear.

"C-can't breathe," he muttered, and Owain eventually released him. Tears were streaming down the blonde's cheeks.

Robin whined. The others started laughing, save for Brady who was also starting to be a little emotional like Owain. Oh god, the tactician prayed that he wasn't going to hug him like Owain too.

"Owain, thank you. Really. But seriously. Stop crying. Tears are… um, unheroic?"

Thankfully, Owain wiped his eyes, the flood of his sobs dying down rapidly. Cynthia pulled him to the side to console him with Noire helping. _Ugh, I think I prefer when he was dramatic…_

Kjelle snickered. "Woah, this whole thing is even better than I imagine. I hope we get more entertain scenes like this in the future."

"I agree," said Severa.

Robin groaned. "You guys are even worse than the others," he said. He then grabbed Lucina's hand, carefully interlocked their fingers. "Come on, Lucy. Let's ditch them and go save Chrom."

"Y-yes."

With a slight tug of his hand, the blue-haired princess fell into step beside him. From here, he could see the chaotic from the other group, hearing their roar of laughter. And in the middle of it all was Chrom, with Morgan somehow found her way onto Chrom's back again. Sumia had joined them at some point while he was talking, who currently also giggling into her hand at the pair.

It suddenly was drawn to him that his life had flipped around so much in such a short amount of time. When he considered all the other crazy thing that had happened in the past, like, three days or so. The unpleasant truth of a past he always wondered. Accepting Lucina's action, which would have been the conclusion of his tale out of the same thing that had stopped her going through with her choice – love. After that, he had the most awkward meet your lover's parent ever. And finally, Morgan… okay, that one definitely topped the others.

He didn't know what to expect anymore. Well, whatever. He would just need to face everything lied on his path head-on, just like he always had. It was comforting knowing that there were people that would stand by him and support him no matter what.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad to have fallen in love with you."

Lucina glanced at him in surprise, her cheeks colored a little. "T-thank you, Robin, me too." She replied back shyly.

Her hand lightly squeezed his owns.

* * *

The sky was watery grey with dawn when the Shepherds finally returned to Ferox.

During the trek, the members of the Shepherds took turns to introduce themselves individually to Morgan, which she greeted back politely. For the most part, the Exalt family stuck close together, having their family bonding with the newest member; though, the fact that the female members in the family had just increased by one made Chrom stood out, even more, making him felt a little awkward. Robin on the other hand, got surrounded his friends, who kept prodding him of information about his love life.

The trip passed in a blur. They didn't encounter a single Risen, nor any brigand for that matter. So nothing much happened aside from the usual bickering and bantering.

As soon as they reached Ferox, they headed to the castle, and everyone split up from there. Robin and Chrom, accompanied by Frederick, making their way to the command room, Flavia would want to know that the mission was a success and she probably had gained more information on Validar and the Grimleal movement. Instead of going with them, Sumia suggested that she, her daughters and Morgan go with her to help her makes dinner, so they could eat together tonight. Chrom and Robin immediately perked up at the mention of Sumia's food.

Turned out, it was a correct guess. Validar had sent a letter while they're away; it was specified for Chrom and Robin. The letter was more of an invitation for the Shepherds to go to the Dragon's Table for the "revival of Grima", it said; and accompany by mocking and gloating from Validar directly to Robin. While reading it the tactician almost ripped it to shreds in anger, had it not for Chrom putting his hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. Flavia asked Robin on what he planned to do from now, which the tactician told her about his plan to have a frontal assault on the Dragon's Table. As expected, the Khan of Ferox laughed, accepting the plan wholeheartedly.

And without anything else to add, Flavia dismissed them. But not before mentioned the fact that there was a large amount of Plegia citizen flocking to the same place they'd go to, which was rather worrying new. They did also inform Flavia about the little tidbit that's Morgan of course. But it did not elicit much reaction from the woman other than a shrug and a congratulation.

The tactician, the exalt and the knight then left the room. They walked together for a bit, talking about the general plans for the upcoming battle. Not long thereafter, Frederick excused himself from his lord and went his separate ways. Robin and Chrom resumed the walk to the mess area, where they had promised to meet with their family. But with what Validar said in the letter still rang in their mind, the two men were left feeling a little off-kilter.

Hopefully, a nice family dinner would fix that.

* * *

"So, should we tell them about Validar now or later?" Chrom asked his friend as they stood before the door of the mess area.

"After dinner. I don't want my appetite being soil, thank you," said Robin.

Chrom nodded in agreement, then brought his right hand up to knock on the door.

It swung open a moment later, and Morgan was the one who greeted them. She seemed to have taken off her coat.

"Grandpa! Father! You're back!" she crowed

"Hello, Morgan." Chrom smiled slightly at seeing his granddaughter, while Robin gave her a mock salute. "Hm, is Sumia cooking right now?" he asked, smelling the wondrous aromas of his wife food hit his face.

Morgan nodded her head, widening the door to let them in. "Uh huh, grandmother's cooking skills are amazing. I can't wait to eat her foods again," she said. "Ah, grandmother is so cool." The girl's eyes were sparkle, her conscious effort to avoid drooling was clear.

Chrom and Robin both chuckled at the sight.

Heh, no doubt Sumia had just won a barrel full of gold stars with Morgan.

Once inside the mess area, the Exalt looked around was surprised to see the room was empty of people. But he could hear some noise in the connected kitchen. And on one of the long tables there were bowls and dishes of food had been prepared, the smell was heavenly.

"Where is everyone, Morgan? It is dinner time so there should be many people here." Robin asked what was on his mind.

"It took a little convincing, but we should have this whole place for ourselves tonight," answered an amused female voice, and Chrom glanced at its source.

"Ah. Lissa, you're here too."

His younger sister came from the kitchen, a stack of plates and cutlery in her arms. "Cynthia invited me here on Sumia's behalf," she said as she began to set out the table. "Imagine my surprises, when I'm given the pleasure of seeing that our family has gained a new member… well, two, as it were."

Setting down the last plate, Lissa's eyes crinkled at Robin, her tone was filled with amusement as she spoke. "So, Lucina, huh."

"Ah…" the tactician rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I owe you an explanation…"

"A bit late for that now. Sumia filled me in. Well, I don't have any problems with it, see. And I'd have to warn you about the consequences should you dare hurt my niece. But I'm sure my overprotective brother has pierced that into your head already."

Chrom huffed at her words.

Lissa then smirked. "Though, you know, this would make the joke about you two less funny now, right?"

The two men cringed. "Ugh, that's not funny, Lissa."

The blond princess laughed, while Morgan cocked her head to the side questionably at them.

"Anyways, what're you two standing there for? Come on, sit, everything will be done shortly." Lissa said after she's done laughing. "You too, Morgan."

Chrom grunted and gingerly slid into his seat. Robin opted to sit on the opposite of him with Morgan chose to sit next to her father.

"Oh right. Where's Owain?" he asked, noticing the lack of flares whenever his whole family gathered together.

"Cousin went Hunting sword, apparently," Cynthia was coming out of the kitchen, holding a steaming hot barb pie. Lucina and Sumia followed behind here. She reached the table, put down the pie and sit down next to him. "Owain caught winds of someone was selling Mystletainn. I'm pretty sure it's a hoax though. He tried to drag me with him. I refused. Naturally. So he took uncle instead."

Lissa mumbled something under her breath.

Ah, well, that explained it.

"Mother! Here, here!" Morgan said, patting the spot next to her.

Lucina obliged and sat down, and before long the family was sitting around the table enjoying the heavenly made foods. They spoke about many things, mostly Morgan asking about everyone, the world, things she didn't aware of. The girl sobered up when she got a good understanding of the situation she'd found herself in. Lissa decided to change the topic by happily providing Morgan with embarrassing facts about Chrom, much to his embarrassment. Still, with Robin suffered from the same fate making his own more bearable.

Somewhere along the way it just felt right somehow. It almost felt like a common occurrence rather than something happened for the first time. Ranting about family and over-bearing parents, bonding over things they'd in common. It was enjoyable, both the food and the company.

Of course, trouble came when Robin brought up that they would be leaving Ferox soon.

"Oh, we'll be leaving already. So soon," Morgan said in surprise. "Drag, I haven't found a new tome. Can you lend me one of yours, father?"

Her intention of coming along was quite apparent. But Robin also had a different thought in mind.

"No, you won't be coming with us, Morgan," Robin said.

"Huh, I'm not?"

"Where we're going is very dangerous. I would be much safer for you to stay behind." The tactician added. And everyone except Morgan seemed to agree with him.

"You are… leaving me behind?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"Don't worry. I will make arrangements for someone to take you to Ylisse," the tactician said happily. "Aren't you excited? You are going to see your real home."

…Of course, Morgan wasn't going to accept that.

"No."

Chrom glanced at Morgan, who had a stubborn expression that's not dissimilar to Lucina whenever she's… well, being stubborn.

"Hmm?" Robin said, looking sternly. "Did you say something, daughter?"

"I'm coming with you," Morgan said. Her shoulders were set, her eyes narrowed. "You can't make me! I won't do it! I'll follow everyone."

Dead silence echoed for a long moment.

"Denied!" Robin said flatly, his tone was full of warning to drop the issue. To everyone surprise, Morgan glared right back at the tactician.

"Why do I have to stay back?!" the girl demanded. She jolted upright, her eyes narrowed. "I can look after myself. If you don't believe me, ask grandpa. I did even save grandpa once, you know!"

Chrom immediately received a mixture of surprised, worried and disappointed looks.

The great Exalt coughed into his hand and decided to feign ignorance. "Uhh, I… could have totally handled it. Your help was unneeded."

Well, he could have definitely taken the blow from the wyvern Risen, no issue there. But it didn't change the fact that Morgan had saved him from receiving a nasty wound.

Still, he wasn't meant to sound so cold either. But he agreed with Robin. He was definitely against the idea of Morgan fighting with them, she might get hurt or worst. Not to mention the fact that every battle from now on would be much harder.

Needless to say, Morgan had not been impressed. Chrom risked a glance at the girl's eyes and cringed inwardly. She was staring at him accusingly. It was amazing how those wide brown eyes could burn a hole through him. She was looking so betrayed one would think that Chrom had thrown a puppy in a pyre.

Morgan looked at the Sumia, Cynthia, and Lissa to find out they weren't on her side either. They had looks filled with concern and protectiveness. She let out a frustrated growl. Finally, in the last bit of desperation, Morgan turned to her last bastion – Lucina.

"Mother, please let me come with you." the girl pleaded, her voice cracking slightly.

The princess held a conflicted expression on her face, she remembered she had hurt her daughter once. She had promised herself that she would never make Morgan sad again.

Lucina gently took Morgan's hands in her owns. "Morgan," she began slowly, carefully watching the girl expression. "I am happy to know you want to help. It makes me feel very proud of you, Morgan. I am very glad you are my daughter."

"Then-"

"And because of that, I can't let you go. The situation has reached a point where it is growing worse, every battle is going to be harder from now on. I've only met for such a short time and I really want to be with you so I can get to know you better, Morgan," Lucina smiled, her right hand brought up, caressing Morgan's cheek. "Even so, I cannot send you to a place where you might get hurt. So please, Morgan, stay and be safe. Can you do that for me? I promise I will return as soon as possible."

If Lucina had to look around, she would have seen the spectacles were looking at her with awe.

Lissa wished that she had had something to capture this moment.

Cynthia rubbed her eyes because of light radiating from her big sis.

Sumia used her finger to wipe a tear away from her eye. She was so proud of her daughter.

Chrom smiled softly. _Well, would you look at that; My little girl has taken the role of a mother splendidly_. But the thought suddenly left him felt kind of old, which resulted in a very sullen Chrom.

Robin's eyes were deadly serious. _I want to make Morgan with her._

As for Morgan, her mother's words somehow seemed to have the opposite effect on the girl

"NO!" Morgan shouted. And then of all things _head-butted_ Lucina, it was strong enough to feel but not to hurt. "No matter what you say, I will not stay behind. You said it yourself, knowing how much dangers you may face and you expect me to be comfortable with that? I'm your daughter, and this is what I've decided, so I won't be dissuaded no matter what you say, mother."

Morgan glared, the agitation in her eyes evident. The aura around her easily able to deter others. Didn't they understand that the fear of knowing her family might not come back was worse than dying?

Lucina was quiet for a long time. She wished she could come up with something else, anything else that could dissuade Morgan. But the look in her daughter's eyes told her that it'd be pointless to try. In retrospect, how could she have had expected Morgan to agree to something that she herself would never have had agreed to. Such a matured and headstrong daughter she had. In the end, the princess shifted her body and leaned in to embrace Morgan.

"Mother?" Morgan said in surprise.

Lucina initial response was to hug her daughter tightly, breathing the comforting smell of her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried," she said gently.

Knowing that this was her win, Morgan immediately returned the hug. The ahego on her head changed into a heart shape.

"It's okay. As long as you understand." She smiled.

Robin sighed. Damn it, he hadn't expected the brat to be so stubborn. To top it off, her reasons were entirely justified, and he hated to admit it, but he wasn't being very fair. Morgan's words had not only been emotional but also shown that he was in the wrong. And now, she had not only successfully persuade Lucina but the other four's feelings seemed to have been swayed too. With another heavy sigh, he put a hand up his forehead, leaning against it.

Letting go of her mother, Morgan turned to Robin with an eager expression. "Does this mean I can come now?"

"… No." Robin deadpanned back.

"!Wha-"

"But I do know of a way to settle our little dispute." He cut in before Morgan could say anything.

Morgan looked displeased but waited for Robin to elaborate.

"It's quite simple really," the tactician grinned. "Since we are in Ferox. Why not try settling this matter their way."

"Wait, you mean?!" Chrom exclaimed after realized what his friend's idea.

Robin turned to him with some amusement. "Yes, I am actually. Think about it Chrom, it'd be easier this way."

The exalt leaned back and thought about it for a moment. Hm, it's not a bad idea all things considered. Persuading or forcing Morgan seemed like terrible ideas. And honestly, he was quite curious about Morgan's capability. Chrom turned to the girl, who was cocking her head to the side.

"Ferox…" Morgan thought hard to see if she remembered anything related to what her dad and grandpa had said. "The warrior realms…" Then suddenly realization drawled upon her face.

"You want me to… fight?" she asked, frowning.

"Correct," Chrom nodded and proceeded to explain to Morgan. "You see, the Ferox people prefer to settle their dispute by fighting. If you agree, you would have to fight with someone not of your choosing. The rule is to fight until one is knocked out, defeated or surrendered. And killing is forbidden."

Chrom made sure to emphasize on the last part.

Robin put his elbow on the table, his face in his palm, looking at Morgan. "So, are you up for it?" he said, smirking.

"Fine, Challenge accepted! I will show you what this princess is capable of!" she declared loudly, glaring at Robin.

"Then three matches. One loss and you'll have to go to Ylisse as I'd said. No question ask." Robin continued upping the challenge.

Morgan looked at him incredulously. "T-that is not fair!"

"My rules. You can't surrender if you want."

The others looked worried, with the exception of Cynthia and Lissa, suddenly finding the whole thing starting to find the whole thing to be amusing somehow.

The amnesiac girl slammed both hands on the table, standing up. "Fine! But if I win, you'll have to obey my wishes!"

Lucina was about to intervene right then and there. But Robin spoke up before she could.

"Deal!"

The father and daughter pair began shaking their hands to seal the deal.

Almost bizarrely, nothing much happened after that. No anger or fighting. They moved to another topic and returned to their family bantering. Though Morgan did steal Robin' s dessert as petty revenge.

* * *

While most of the rooms had to be shared, Lucina was assigned a one person bunk that was about half the size of the former one for her own use, a privilege it seemed some in the Shepherds had. She had just finished changing her clothes when she heard knocking on the door.

 _Robin?_

Opening the door, she found it was actually Morgan who stood there with a smile on her face. Her daughter was wearing a white sleeping gown, Robin's coat draping over shoulders. Tucked under her left arm was her neatly folded clothes and Falchion, a pillow in her other arm.

Immediately after the meal, Cynthia had dragged Morgan to go take a bath with her, despite the girl's protests. It was then Robin had decided to disclose what father and he had learned. Sufficient to say, she had been very angry at the way Validar taunting at Robin in his letter.

Robin had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident smile. He had told them to not worry about it too much because he had already had a plan to deal with Validar. It was enough to convince her that everything would be fine.

Then it had been her turn to scold not only Robin but also her father for making a bet with Morgan, how could they have been so irresponsible. And in her opinion, they so deserved it for also being mean to her little girl.

Lucina was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Morgan's voice. "Can I sleep with you tonight, mother?" she asked hopefully.

"Certainly," she responded, kind. "Come on in." with her permission the girl immediately moved inside with her.

Morgan began to set her stuff to their respective place. Pillow on the bed in the corner, coat on the clothing rack, Falchion in the weapon rack (it was normal in Ferox to have one in every room) next to her owns, and lastly, the girl put her clothes on the small table with mirror in the room. She then proceeded to sit on the chair in front of it.

Lucina gave her daughter a puzzled look.

"Can you brush my hair, please?"

Ah.

Morgan probably thought this was a good way of bonding. And honestly, it sounded like something mother and daughter should do together.

"Of course, Morgan," Lucina walked towards her daughter and stood behind her. Their reflected images in the mirror show that they shared many similarities together. "I… might not be very good at this though."

Morgan smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll do just fine, mother." She said, handing her the comb.

Lucina nodded and gently taking Morgan's hair and parting it, running the comb through to tease out any knots. Somehow, the scene made an impression on Lucina. It was a familiar scene, only now it was her who was doing the combing. It was one of her happiest memories, one so dear to hear yet could only remember vividly. Did mother – _her true_ _mother_ – feel the same way that she was feeling?

For her part, Morgan quietly reveled in the attention.

"You have pretty hair, Morgan." Lucina decided to speak up.

"Thank you! I've got it from my mother." The girl replied, giggling.

They shared a laugh.

"So did you have fun with Cynthia?" she asked again.

Morgan shivered.

"Ugh, I don't want to take bath with her again."

Lucina giggled. Poor girl, she would scold her sister later.

It's so strange. If Lucina had to describe the feelings for Morgan now when the doubt and fear had long since passed, it'd be similar to a treasured gift she'd lost but found again, hiding in some hidden corner of her drawer. And it felt like Morgan had always been there in her life, not just merely for a day. She couldn't believe how much the girl was affecting her. Clearing her mind of burdens, kept her at ease and her worries seemed like they were worlds away.

Lucina brought the comb down through Morgan's hair one last time. Job done, she reached over to put the comb on the table and pulled back, letting her hands rest on her daughter's shoulders.

"wow, you're very good at this, mother," Morgan said, looking at herself in the mirror.

The future princess nodded slightly. "I… actually haven't done this for a long time."

"Oh, let me guess. With aunty, right?"

"Umm, that's right."

They then felt into silent for a while, neither speaking a word, Lucina continued brushing. Both just enjoying each other's presence.

"Mother,"

"Hmm?"

"Will you cheer for me when I fight tomorrow?"

Ah, she had somehow forgotten about tomorrow. True be told, she still hoped to convince Morgan to reconsider. All she wanted to do was protect her, and accepting Morgan's wish was the same as bringing her to danger. But the logical part of her knew that the best intentions might not always have the best of consequences.

Lucina sighed. "There's no way you would change your mind, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," Morgan smiled, shaking her head in confirmation.

Well, if Morgan was this determinant, she might as well go all the way to fulfill her role as a mother. Lucina gave her daughter a light squeeze. "Then I'll cheer on for you. Do your best, Morgan."

If Morgan's smile before is of joy, it has transformed into that of sincerity and unconditional love. She placed her palm on top of Lucina's own, her smile stretched on her face. "Thank you! I'll definitely make you proud, mother!"

 _You already have._

Their talk finished for the night, the daughter lifted the bed's covers and slipped underneath them, and shortly after her mother did the same on the other side. The younger of the pair felt one of her mother arms reach out to wrap itself around her waist and pull her closer. Morgan gladly returned the embrace and buried her head into Lucina's chest, she felt a strangely familiar gentle, and protective touch. As for Lucina, one final thought occupying her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

 _She is just as good at cuddling as Robin._

* * *

From the special spectator stand. Robin leaned into the railings using his palm to support his head, looking bored at the arena below, looking boringly down the arena below. Beside him, Chrom yawned lightly into his hand.

Since the fights were unofficial and unannounced, the Arena Ferox was rather vacant. Of course, every member of the Shepherds was there, plus a few guards and soldiers too. From the looks of it, they seemed to look forward to the show. Some had even taken bets on the fight.

Things couldn't start yet since Lucina and Morgan weren't here. Sumia had volunteered to go fetch them. So currently, he and Chrom had to wait. He really hoped they would hurry it up.

"Ho, it seems I still early," the voice of Flavia caused both men to turn to the entrance connected to the stand. "Disappointed to see me, boys?" She grinned cheekily.

"Khan Flavia, you're here to see the fight too?" Chrom asked. "I thought you don't interested in non-tournament fights?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm interested in every fight, boy. And my guts are telling me that I'm gonna regret it if I missed this."

Robin began to think this whole thing was a terrible idea. If Morgan loses it would be very humiliating for her. He now regretted making his bet with her.

The tactician sighed miserably. "What? Not confident in your daughter winning?" Flavia furrowed her brows at him.

"No, I'm just realized I had made a foolish wager that's all," Robin said, staring down depressingly.

The Khan looked at Chrom questionably. And Exalt opened his mouth to reply.

"We're here!" Morgan burst through the entrance, stopping Chrom from explaining to the Khan. Sumia and Lucina followed. Robin looked up at his daughter and his eyes widened. He blinked once and then twice.

Seeing the looks she was receiving. Morgan grinned. "Sooo, how do you like my new look? Super cool, huh."

She twirled in delight to show off her new outfit. Well, not new per se, but rather it was Lucina's clothes that Morgan was wearing. It was… oddly fitting, the girl looked like a shorter her mother. Her Falchion was next to her hip and she had a tome holster to carry with her a wind tome.

Robin glanced at Lucina and sure enough, she was in Morgan clothes – his clothes – instead. Eh, not the first time he'd seen her in her clothes. But that's their little secret, nobody needed to know that, especially Chrom.

Lucina seemed to be a little embarrassed. Lucky for her, Cynthia had chosen to sit with her friends or she would have suffered the endless teasing from her younger sister. As for Chrom, the man muttered something under his breath. Bah, it's not like Chrom's opinion important anyway. Robin turned back to Morgan.

"Umm, very fitting, I approve," he gave his daughter a thumb up. And then grinned at his Lucy. "You too Lucina." the compliment made the princess looked away to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Robin, stop embarrassing her!" Sumia chided lightly, pulling Lucina closer to them. Though, she herself seemed to be quite amused too.

"Eh, the clothes are a bit loose, but I'm sure I'll grow into it," Morgan said, fixing the tiara on her head.

The girl then turned to Chrom for his opinion.

Chrom sighed. "Oh fine, I admit it! You are very cute, okay." The exalt rolled his eyes, making Morgan giggled.

"Ahem"

"Oh, I forgot! This here is Khan Flavia, the ruler of Ferox. Flavia, Morgan, my future daughter."

"Ah, I'm sorry lady Flavia. I didn't mean to ignore you." Morgan hasty curtsied at Flavia.

The woman waved her hand dismissingly. "Bah, don't worry 'bout it," Flavia said. "Anyway, if all of you are done with the family business, then it's about time we get started. Go down there and show me what you got, girl."

Morgan nodded.

She ran to Lucina and gave her mother a tight hug. "Promise?"

"I will. Good luck, Morgan." Lucina smiled softly down and gave Morgan a kiss on her forehead.

After that, Sumia received the same treatment, surprising her. But the pegasus knight reciprocates the act instantly.

With that done, Morgan hurried to the entrance to go down the arena below. But not before turned to Robin and Chrom. She pulled her eyelid down, and stuck her tongue out and 'bleh' at them.

He snorted, while Chrom rolled his eyes. The smiles on their face were undeniable though.

Heh, damn brat.

 _Well, better notify her first opponent then._ Shaking his head, Robin turned to the arena and shouted loudly. "Oi, Vaike! You're up!"

It was quite funny watching Ol' Teach started choking on the piece of chicken's leg he was munching on.

* * *

Morgan surveyed her opponent standing across from her. Her first impression on him was very low as she watched him wiping his greasy hands to his pant. Meanwhile, Vaike carried with him an ax, he seemed to be amused by the fight than anything. His body oozed of confident likes this would be his win. Morgan noticed this and it _slightly_ pissed her off.

"'ello there, the name's Vaike," the blond man introduced himself first. "But you can call me Vaike or Teach if you want." He laughed jovially.

"I'm Morgan, and we've already seen each other, so I'm sure you've already known about me." Morgan nodded back, remembered seeing Vaike a couple of times before, but had never spoken to him.

"That's right," Vaike said. "Teach has gotta ask though. Is this some kind of test or somethin'?"

"Eh, sort of."

"Eh, no matter," Vaike just shrugged at her answer, he could just ask Robin later. He then flexed his arm. "Alright! Let's see what my rival granddaughter made off!"

"You and grandpa Chrom are… rivals?" Morgan asked in surprise, her grandpa was super strong, meaning that this person was strong too, right?

You could see Vaike's chest puff out slightly. "Well, Ol' Chrombo is one of the few people could match Teach in strength after all." He said without shame, despite the fact that his sparring track records weren't very good. They're still in Chrom's favor… and also Robin, and Lon'qu, and Frederick, and Maribelle, and… But that's not important!

Morgan's shoulders dropped.

"I'm probably not going to win this fight, am I?" she said.

The girl despondent expression instantly made Vaike felt kind of awkward. "Ah, yeah… well," he felt like he had just kicked a puppy. An idea suddenly appeared in his head. "Hey, tell ya what. How about I give you a free hit first?"

"Really!?" Morgan immediately perked up at hearing that.

"Haha, sure, the Vaike can take it! if you do well, Teach'd consider takin' you as his disciple!" Vaike bellowed confidently, he stood straighter, both hands on his hips.

"Okay! Thank you mister Vaiker!" Morgan said, her body lowered a little. "Here I come!"

It was in an instant.

The girl closed the distance between her and Vaike so fast, that even if he had had his guards up he probably wouldn't have reacted in time. Her fist didn't collie with so much as sunk into his abdomen.

The audience was as quiet as the grave as Vaike jerked slightly, his eyes were that of someone who got his soul forcefully removed. Morgan jumped back. Vaike's body pitched forward and fell face first on the ground, arms spread wide.

His leg twitched.

Morgan bowed at her unconscious opponent, before lifting her hand in victory. Flavia threw her head and roared with laughter, breaking the silence of the arena. Slowly, clapping could be heard from the audience, a few jaws were still busy hanging. Morgan turned back to the direction of her family.

"Mom, mom! I won! I won!" she shouted excitingly, waving at Lucina, who could only smile awkwardly back.

Her plan worked flawlessly.

.

Chrom watched two guards rushed up to carry Vaike away with a blank look on his face. "Robin, make sure to let Vaike fight with a ladle next time."

Robin didn't even bother turning to his friend. His expression mirrored that of Chrom. "Already planned on doing it,

Kjelle! You're next!"

.

The entire crowd was abuzz with excitement. The match-up was enticing – on one end, there was Kjelle, recognized as one of the strongest fighters of the Shepherds. On the other end, there was Morgan, Robin's mysterious daughter that happened to defeat Vaike in one hit. It was anybody's guess as to who was more likely to win.

Down the arena, Kjelle stood across from Morgan, about twenty paces away. She had her trusty lance with her but not her shield.

"Heh, didn't think I'd get to fight you so soon," chuckled Kjelle. "Nice job on the last fight by the way."

Morgan grinned back. "Then I don't suppose you could give me a free shot too, huh?"

"Ha, no way! I'm not gonna fall for your trick likes that man did!" Kjelle gripped her lance with both hands and point it at Morgan. "Now en garde!"

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Morgan shrugged.

The blue-haired girl brandished her Falchion. The legendary sword gleamed as Morgan twirled it expertly in her hand. She got into a stance that very similar to that of her mother.

Kjelle grinned in anticipation, it was probably because of the outfit because she felt like she was facing Lucina. And she had done it many times before, so she should have the advantages here.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're Lucina's daughter. Besides, I've never been good at holding back." Kjelle called to Morgan.

"As am I."

Morgan sprang towards her opponent and launched a flurry of slashes from a dozen angles. Kjelle was caught off guard at the amazing speed. Taking a step back, she began to deflect and parry the slashes. The audience watched in awe as the battle took place. Morgan and Kjelle spun in a circle. Their weapons clashed against each other.

Kjelle twirling the lance over her head, using its range to create a space around herself. Keeping Morgan from closing in. The smaller girl kept her body low, and moved backward slowly to easier the incoming thrusts and swings, waiting for an opening. She was very flexible and has great reflexes, evidence by evading every single blow from Kjelle.

Morgan's opportunity came when Kjelle went for a side sweep. Morgan jumped back, narrowly avoided the blow, while simultaneously slashed Falchion at the lance just as it passed her. The end result was that Kjelle over-swung her weapon. Morgan rushed in, going for a back kick aimed at Kjelle's chest. But the armored woman didn't deter, she brought the shaft up to block the kick, pushing with all her might. The blue-haired girl placed both her feet on the pole and kicked back against it

Morgan twisted her body in mid-air landing on her feet. Now there was a distance between them once more.

"Your _very_ good," Stated Kjelle.

Morgan smiled slightly but otherwise didn't answer. She twirled Falchion around and charged forwards, beginning the second bout.

Kjelle was already ready. She stabbed forwards when the blue-haired girl was in range. Her eyes widened when Falchion deflected it to the side. Again she was surprised by Morgan but this time it wasn't by her speed. Who could have thought that petty body could hold so much power? Morgan pulled Falchion back and jabbed. Kjelle grunted as she felt the blow connected to the joint of her right shoulder.

* * *

"I had made the wrong estimate of my daughter it seems," Robin said casually, breaking Chrom's concentration on the fight at hand, "to think that she's this strong." The tactician turned to look at his friend, "I think I owe her an apology."

"Yeah, me too," Chrom smiled a little, his sight never leaves the arena below. "I guess we're done testing her, huh?"

"Nope, she'll fight as planned," Robin said, wincing as Kjelle reeled from a particularly heavy blow. "After all, we haven't seen Morgan full strength yet."

"Indeed," Flavia noted from their side. "She keeps growing stronger as time goes by," the Khan's brows furrowed. "No, that's not right. She is getting more… used to her weapon. Hmm, how curious."

"Oh, she has amnesia like me. Apparently, Morgan only remembers things about me but nothing else."

"That explains it then, the memories may be lost but the skills never leave." Flavia mused.

Turning, the woman continued to watch the fight unfold, although it was clear by now who would emerge as the victor.

"I like the way she fights," Flavia mentioned, her eyes lighting up with delight as Morgan delivered an upward slash that Kjelle almost failed to block. "There are a precision and nimbleness in the movement, complement well with her form. But the strength in each blow is undeniable." The Khan started laughing. "Look like I've found myself a new champion!"

Robin couldn't understand why each time he told Flavia she was like Basilio, she always hit him.

As for Lucina. She stood there not saying a word, completely enraptured by the fight. Her eyes were locked onto Morgan. She followed her daughter every movement as she fights with Kjelle.

"Go, Morgan! You can do it!" well, at least Lucina was as vocal as Sumia.

Robin shook his head in amusement.

They resumed watching the battle. Kjelle was now barely managing to keep up and had relinquished all initiative to her opponent. She had the advantage in defend, but it only delays from the inevitable. The knight was now solely on the defensive, struggling as the girl with blue hair pressed the advantage, she couldn't keep up with the speed and Falchion strikes from angles that prevented her from counterattacking.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Kjelle forgoes her defenses entirely. Ignoring the pain when Falchion slammed into her right side, she chopped down hard at the blur-haired girl. Morgan twisted her body and hop aside just in time. Kjelle's attack struck the ground, cracking and sending pieces of floor flying. For a split instant, she was hideously vulnerable, and Morgan broke into Kjelle's guard, keen on taking advantage of this vulnerability.

Morgan was directly in front of Kjelle, Falchion swept into view, her height made striking her intended target easier. Kjelle didn't even have to chance to lift up her lance. The blue-haired girl swung her sword outwards at the inside of Kjelle's right knee.

The young woman cried in pain and dropped on said knee. Out of instinct, Kjelle tried lifting up her lance. But Morgan had already stepped on the said lance, her bodyweight effectively prevented Kjelle's action. Morgan reared her other leg back, and she sprung backward flipping in the air the front of her right foot connected to Kjelle's chin.

The match ended with Kjelle collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Ouch," Robin uttered what was in the mind of everyone who was watching.

Morgan sheathed Falchion and bowed at Kjelle's still form.

* * *

Morgan waved the knocked out Kjelle merrily as she was being dragged away by two soldiers.

While waiting patiently for her final fight, she took out a piece of candy in her pocket, unwrapping it and plopped it into her mouth. Despite two overwhelmed victory, she felt kind of… disappointing. Sure, that meant she would get to fight along sides mother, but getting easy wins didn't feel satisfied at all.

 _I hope my next opponent would actually be challenging._

The large doors on the opposite side of the arena opened, revealing her final opponent. Morgan perked up and ran towards his approaching form.

"Grandpa, you're my test?" Morgan grinned up at Chrom as she halted in front of him.

"I am," he nodded, jerking his head back towards the stands where Robin was watching. The tactician was currently grinning and gave them a peace sign, "it was his idea, not mine."

Morgan giggled. "Well, since it's you, can you forfeit and let me win?"

"No," Chrom replied bluntly.

"How could you hurt your cute granddaughter, who you love beyond all others!? That's horrible! I thought you were a nice person!" Morgan fake gasped, waving her arms childishly with crocodile tears.

Chrom flicked her forehead, making her yelped.

"Oh no, you are not pulling that trick on me again."

Morgan pouted and put on her cute face.

"Please, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you do."

"Nah, I'm good."

"How about I put you two places higher in my most favorite people list?"

"I thought I already was very high in that list?" Chrom remarked.

"…which means you will be above father."

"That… T-That's not fair!"

Morgan started laughing at how grandpa Chrom's eyes widened comically. Teasing him is always so much fun. Chrom tch'ed and swatted at her, but she ducked away.

But in all seriousness though.

"Hehe, don't be mad, grandpa. I was just joking," Morgan grinned. "Honestly, I would like to fight against someone of your caliber. All the fights so far were a little disappointing. Well, mister Vaiker is, Kjelle was actually pretty good."

Chrom grumbled. "You could've just simply said so," he said. "And it is Vaike actually, he is in fact quite strong… had you given him the chance to prove himself." It seemed that Chrom felt the need to put up a good word for Teach after his bellow expectation performance.

"It doesn't change the fact that he is pretty dumb though." Morgan laughed.

That got a chuckled from Chrom. "I suppose he is."

The pair camaraderie was at the expense of Teach, but the man was still too busy being knocked out to know anything.

"Anyways," Morgan said, her face lighting up in eagerness. "I think the audience has waited long enough. Let's begin our duel, shall we?" the girl started backing away from Chrom to create distance between them.

The leader of the Shepherds nodded before his face split into a grin. "Last chance to back out, Morgan," he called out, brandishing Falchion from his hips.

Morgan snorted. "You wish. I told you I'm going to make you and father eat your words, didn't I?" she drew her own Falchion. The sword gleamed in the sunlight.

"I thought you'd say so." Chrom's grin widened.

* * *

"This brings back memories, isn't it?

Lucina jerked a little when she heard Robin's voice on her right. Had she been that so focus on the match that she forgot to pay attention to her surrounding?

"All that was missing is your old mask." Robin continued, looking at Morgan and Chrom, smiling fondly.

It took a moment for her to realize what Robin was referring to. The point of fighting might be different, but it was the same place, the same crowd, Falchion versus Falchion. Adding the fact that Morgan was wearing her clothes made an image very similar to the past.

"I feel like it was only yesterday," Lucina replied.

So much had changed since.

Robin paused for a moment and remembered everything that had led them up to this point. There were some regrets, hiccups along the way but he wouldn't change it for the world. He would definitely fall in love with Lucina again that's for sure.

The tactician chuckled. "It certainly feels like that, doesn't it?" he turned to look at her, smirking. "And I never thought you also fancy to be a tactician. Can I do anything to help? I am a pretty tactician myself."

Lucina glanced at their matching outfits. The princess blushed and elbowed Robin lightly. "Quit it, Robin," even so she couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. "Morgan said she might gain memories of me if she felt closer to me somehow; this was her idea."

"Heh, to be fair I think she takes after you more than you think. Did you see how she fight?"

How could she have not? The way Morgan moved, the way her daughter fought; everything was beautiful, brilliant and perfectly executed. This might sound mean, but she actually had felt joy watching Morgan one-sided fight against Kjelle.

"It wasn't all that surprising all things considered," Robin saw her puzzled face so he carried on his explanation. "Morgan's swordsmanship is not similar to me, and just look at her. She is even better than me. Judging by the way she fights, we can guess whom her teacher was at any rate." He smiled knowingly at her.

Lucina was brimming with pride.

What Robin said indeed made sense, it was no surprise that she would teach her daughter everything she knew. And the thought of passing down her techniques sounded very… nice to say the least.

"That's my daughter," Lucina said proudly.

She watched as Morgan and Chrom brought out their Falchion respectively and got into stances. They stared at one another, waiting for any movement. Unconsciously, Lucina's hand touched the hilt her own Falchion. Bonding through the sword huh, that's so her family style.

"As for you two," Robin's voice suddenly made her realized that it wasn't just them alone. "Pay attention to the fight or something. Give us some privacy."

Flavia smirked, turning her interest to the fight about to start below.

Sumia giggled. "Aw, but Robin, seeing Lucy acts all motherly is just so precious."

"Mother!"

* * *

Morgan moved first. She took off in a dash forwards, trying to close the distance between the two fighters.

Chrom got a taste of what he had gleaned from the fight between Morgan and Kjelle. In spite of what her slight build and appearance would suggest, Morgan's blows held strength behind them and she was quick enough to rival Lucina. Having spared with his daughter enough times before and knew how good she is, he expected no less from his granddaughter. A series of quick jabs and swipes at Chrom's chest and shoulders were the first attacks witnessed by the spectators, all of which Chrom defected with his sword. After parrying Morgan's initial assault Chrom countered with his own attacks, taking broad, powerful swings at the girl trying to take advantage of her smaller frame and attempted to overwhelm her.

Morgan smiled as she sidestepped, twisted and backpedaled to avoid the strokes of Chrom. She spun Falchion around and took a horizontal swipe at Chrom. The leader of the Shepherds kept his eyes on Morgan, blocking the blow with relative ease before resuming his melee. Chrom's narrowed as Morgan continued to jump and pivot just outside of his striking range. Not one of his attacks were being blocked, Morgan just so fast and agile she managed to avoid each one while slashes and jabs at him when she could. And on top of it, it seemed that she was able to read his attacks.

" _I see, so Morgan is a prodigy with the sword it seems,"_ Chrom thought to himself _. "I suppose I should've seen this coming. She is my granddaughter after all."_

One more thing he noticed is that Morgan's forms and attacks pattern were very similar to Lucina. Like mother like daughter, he guessed. Chrom was very proud of both of them. Morgan was starting to find her way around his guard as she avoids the barrage of attacks, and it was a matter of time before he was hit.

Chrom grinned. _"Well, let's see how you truly are."_ He decided to get serious. He took a low strike at Morgan, and as he predicted, Morgan had opted to jump back to avoid the attack.

He followed up with a strong overhead chop. Despite surprisingly showing a lot of strength hidden within her, Chrom was still confident that he overpowered Morgan in that department. His granddaughter blocked it directly and his strength did fully smash into her, jarring Falchion from her hands. She rose to counter with a grunt but allowed her sword to tilt so the blade slid off at an angle.

The two Falchion squealed against each other before parting. His opponent gave him an incredulous stare.

"What gives, grandpa!? Are you trying to kill me!?"

"What!? NO, I…"

Oh, he never did explain to her how Falchion works, did he? And he thought it was strange that Morgan had only been aiming for non-vital areas and mostly used the flat side of her sword.

"Ahaha, sorry Morgan, I forgot to tell you something. Um, see we can influent Falchion with our intention. Look here, Falchion can be the sharpest sword in the world or no more than a dull sword." To demonstrate Chrom slid the edge of Falchion along his palm. And when he showed to her, his palm was perfectly fine.

Morgan breathed out in relieve.

"Anything else I should know?" she furrowed her brows at him.

"Falchion is effective against dragons and you can use it to heal yourself. Try gripping Falchion with both hands and feel the power coursing through it."

Morgan did as he said. She held Falchion in front of her, closing her eyes. A warm light started enveloping her.

The girl opened her eyes. She seemed surprised for a moment then smiled. "Neat."

"Good," Chrom's voice was filled with approval. He raised Falchion, "Again."

Morgan acknowledged by moving to attack again. This time they were locked in an even more intense combat than before. Chrom was beset by a whirlwind of precisely placed sword strokes that were so fast he had troubles following. It took all of his skills and combat instincts to keep up with the unrelenting assault.

The smiles on both their faces showed just how much they enjoyed this fight.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Morgan side-stepped a diagonal slash down from Chrom. She used her leg to lock her grandfather's Falchion, using the same tactic that she used to defeat Kjelle, she went for a stab with her own Falchion but Chrom's fist flying at her forced her to dodge away. At this moment, none could doubt Robin's daughter's strength, she had earned the admiration of the Shepherds, who stood up to cheer and applaud her.

"Yeah! Go, Morgan! Kick dad's butt! Aim for the head! WOO!"

"Um, h-he's your dad," Noir said meekly.

"Eh, I know! But whatever! Go, Morgan! Fight, Fight!"

Noir sighed. Cynthia seemed to have gained an obsession of showing off her niece at every opportunity. Before the fights started her friend had bragged how Morgan would win every fight. And after a bit of taunting and jeering – mostly from Severa and Kjelle – Cynthia had bet all her saving on Morgan (she refused to partake in such activity of course). Then much to everyone jaw-dropping surprise, including her, Lucina's daughter lived up to Cynthia's boasts.

Noir glanced at the cluster of people sided with Chrom; cheering and roaring for him. More likely because they had bet unfavorably for Morgan than anything. One of them was Severa, whom she looked at with pity. Just because of her rivalry with Cynthia, the redhead had bet against the pegasus princess. Which resulted in Severa shouting what she would do to him if Chrom lose. It was no secret that Severa hated Chrom, and doing what she's doing right now seemed like throwing away her dignity and pride.

And then there was Owain, who was no less passionate about the fight, but he's yelling and crying something no mortal could comprehend.

Another thing that she thinks that people hadn't noticed it yet, it was the absence of one member of the Shepherds. Noir sighed, mother had turned on her depressing mode with obvious reason. Hopefully, she wouldn't decide to go on a hexing spree… that would be bad.

The sound of heavy armored footsteps made Noir and Cynthia turned around.

"Oh, look who had been awakened from her slumber," Cynthia said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it off."

"I think you did well Kjelle." Noir tried to make her friend felt better.

"Oh stop it. I don't need you to make me feel worse than I already am," Kjelle sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know what's worst getting beat up by Robin or Lucina, or their daughter." she lamented.

Cynthia laughed and Noir giggled.

* * *

Morgan and Chrom were in a position where their back facing each other. The girl performed a slight hop, twisting her body to the right side, carrying Falchion in her right hand for a horizontal slash. She didn't need to see her grandpa, only needed to know where he was. Already sensed the attack coming, Chrom leaned his body to the right while bringing Falchion to the left, holding it upward with his hands. A loud clang sounded as Chrom successfully blocked Morgan's attack.

They moved away and turned around to face each other, but neither of them wavered in their stance, both staring down one another. Then, after a few tense moments, they both relaxed slight.

"Well, impressed yet grandpa? I'm still waiting for your compliments here."

Chrom shook his head amusedly. "I don't think I could give you enough praise to tell how fantastic you are, Morgan. And it seemed I do owe you an apology for underestimated you before. You're amazing, very amazing, Morgan. I'm very proud of you." he said, his eyes softened considerably.

"Ehehe, I think you went overboard with your complements there." Morgan had a pleased smile on her face, her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Of course not! Believe me when I said that you're one of the best swordsmen I've ever faced. Especially considering how young you are," Chrom said. "Your reactions are fast, and your attacks are strong. I'm surprised you managed to adapt so quickly during the fight. Did Robin teach you to fight like that?"

"Hm, I remember dad taught me many things, tactics, tricks, how to surprise my opponent. But I don't remember him teaching me the swordsmanship," Morgan turned to the direction of one particular person, who was watching. "I suppose who that was is quite obvious, huh?"

"Yes, yes it is," Chrom nodded his head, a small smile stretching his lips. "She treasures you a lot, you know."

"I know," Morgan grinned softly. She proceeded to raise Falchion and pointed at Chrom. "That's why I'm going to make her proud. I won't lose to you, grandpa."

Chrom smirked. "That's a good resolve. Show it to me!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chrom rushed in. He thrust his sword forward. It was nothing Morgan couldn't handle, she raised Falchion and deflected the blade aside, side-stepping at the same time. Both blades clashed together and the blade tip of Chrom's Falchion flew past Morgan's face. Immediately, she went for a low kick, Chrom easily lifted his leg to block it. He then attempted to elbow her, but the girl's back arced and back handspring out of his range.

Regained her footing almost instantly, Morgan charged at Chrom. They started trading blows after blows. Using the pommel, Chrom rapidly jabbed at Morgan's head and torso. She parried the first jab aside, but Chrom immediately drew back and jabbed again, forcing Morgan to dodge by taking a step back. And she responded by slashed her sword upward, making crossed Falchion to block.

It went on for a while, with neither of them seemed to gain the upper hand.

Morgan lowered her body and delivered a dangerous stab at Chrom's shoulder blade. The grandfather was forced to roll away in order to dodge the blow. The girl gave chase, before Chrom managed to stand upright she circled her arm around his neck, planning to end the fight there and then.

Undeterred Chrom grabbed Morgan's arm and flipped her over his body. Morgan managed to fully turn in mid-air, so she successfully landed with her lower body not with back slammed into the ground. Without a moment of hesitation from both fighters locked blades, and now it was a contest of strength. Each had a challenging grin on their faces. But it was obvious who was the stronger between the two. So within seconds, Morgan slowly being pushed back.

However, one thing that shouldn't be forgotten was that Morgan was Robin's daughter.

Chrom's eyes widened when he saw flames started to envelop Morgan. Though it was blue in color not purple like usual. But that fact wasn't important right then, because having sparred with Robin enough times, Chrom knew what this meant. And he knew what to do.

"I'm sorry!"

He head-butted Morgan.

There was a collective gasp from the audience.

Morgan staggered back with a cry. Her _Ignis_ stopped abruptly. This was his chance to end the fight. Of course, Chrom felt extremely guilty for pulling such a move. He didn't want to hurt his granddaughter more than he already was. Therefore, Chrom used the opening to batter the sword in her left hand away. And as planned, it flew out of Morgan's hand. Chrom watched as Falchion landed a good distance away. He breathed out. That should do it.

Chrom looked back to Morgan. "Well, I gue-"

He was never able to finish his sentence. Even if it's just a moment Chrom had just made the biggest mistake in a fight – letting his guard down. As soon as his head turned his granddaughter's already directly in front of him. Her fist was flying at his face.

"That hurts!"

Morgan gave Chrom a mean right hook in the face that would make her grandmother proud.

The audience let out a loud gasp again.

The great Exalt was sent slamming down into the ground. While vaguely aware that he still had Falchion in his right hand. Pain filled him and his vision was swimming. Chrom pulled himself to his knees, trying to push himself up. But someone yanked his cape, making him felt on his back then flipped it over his head, covering his sight completely. Chrom hastily trying to rise up. When he managed got on one knee, he overturned the cape.

Chrom was greeted with something damning.

He had totally forgotten that Morgan wasn't just limited to just the sword. She hadn't come to the fights with Falchion, just prefer using it. Right now she stood in front of him, looming over his body, a delicate hand raised forward and her in her other hand a tome was opened, glowing with power ready to be used. The way the girl impassive eyes staring at him made his shoulders dropped.

"For what it's worth, I didn't mean to head-butt you, I'm sorry."

The corners of Morgan's lips curled upwards.

"Apology not accepted," she said. "Consider this is your punishment for using such a barbaric move on a delicate lady like me."

Chrom knew that any retorts would land him into a deeper hole, so he wisely shut up and accepted his punishment. And with a benevolent smile, Morgan sent her grandfather hurtling off into the distance by a powerful gust of wind.

The victor raised her right-hand high.

And the air erupted with noise – cheers, applauds, clapping.

* * *

Chrom body began to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he came to. As his eyes adjusted, images became clear. The first thing he saw was the clear blue sky and the clouds. The second thing he noticed was that he felt like he had been punched by Sumia.

As Chrom proceeded to push himself up a shadow loomed over him. Lucina held a hand out, offering it to him. Wait, no, not Lucina, she had longer hair. His head stopped spinning enough to remember what had just happened to him.

"Ow…" he groaned, taking the hand and allowing Morgan to drag him up.

He heard her started giggling.

"I guess it was my win then."

Chrom stood up unsteadily for a moment. He shook his head to regain his bearings, then looked at his granddaughter who had a sweet smile on her face. She had picked up her Falchion and it now attached to her hip.

"You could've held back a little, you know," he complained.

"Aw, c'mon grandpa, what all these muscles are for then?" Morgan winked. Her right arm circled around his waist, leaning into him. Her left hand punched his rib teasingly.

Chrom circled his left arm around her head and gave her a noogie, messing up her hair and making her swelled.

He didn't care about the crowd that was laughing at their acting.

Morgan ducked away. Her laughter stopped after a moment. "Still, it was a good fight. It's a pity that I didn't get to go all out." She said, sighing in disappointment. "And just as I expected, you're very strong, grandpa. Maybe we should have a rematch right now." She continued while fixing her mother's tiara back in place.

Chrom felt a bit put out. 'Go all out' she said. "You're impossible." He shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry, Morgan, but I think I've had enough of being a ragdoll for today. Give me some time off and maybe we with spar again in the future."

"Spoilsport." Morgan gave a shruggie with pursing lips and closed eyes.

After that they left the arena, the victor waved at the crowd chanting her name merrily. Their steps swiftly brought them before the members of their family. Morgan rushed forward and wrapped Lucina up in a hug, who easily caught her daughter with careful, welcoming hands.

"Mom! I won! I won! Thanks for cheering for me!"

"I know, I know. You did great, Morgan, amazing in fact." Lucina praised, just a hint of a laugh in her voice as she pets her daughter on the head. Morgan bounced back, grinning widely.

"I even won against grandpa!" the girl declared.

Lucina brought her hand up to cover her giggle. It's hard not to notice the pure pride in her eyes. Nevertheless, she still turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

Chrom waved it off. He understood Lucina's feelings completely. It was a certain proudness a parent could only ever feel of their children. A pair of arms wrapped around his left arm.

"Don't be bother about it too much, beloved husband, I think you did great too," Sumia said gently.

Bother. Nah, he wasn't bothered, not one bit. Morgan was his granddaughter. He could still brag about losing to his loss to her without feeling ashamed about it. Still, it's good to know that no matter what, there's someone would always be on his side.

"Thank you," Chrom replied, giving her a kiss which she gladly returned.

"You're supposed to compliment the one who won," Flavia, who was near them, mock-childed, "not the one who lost."

"In my defense, nobody could possibly anticipate just how strong she is," he shrugged with one shoulder. "I was still kind of in shock she completely wreaked everyone she fought without so much of a sweat."

Flavia hummed, giving Morgan a contemplative stare.

The Khan was planning something. He could tell.

Finished being affectionate with Lucina, Morgan turned to Robin, who was remaining silent watching this whole time. The girl put both hands on her hips, looking smugly.

"So, I guess I win, huh?"

"Hm, probably."

"And you know what it means, right?" Morgan said, smiling sweetly.

Robin chose not to answer her direct question. "I'm still convinced there was cheating involved somehow." the tactician muttered to the side.

"Eh, I like to think it was a rather brilliant tactical maneuver on my part. Plus, mister Vaiker-"

"Vaike,"

"-was totally asking for it. Besides, I think I've proven myself enough. You're the tactician, so you should know how much an asset I could be, right?"

It wasn't bragging so much as a fact. Morgan statement was entirely correct, the Shepherds could always use someone of her caliber. It was impossible for Robin to give a vague answer, the tactician either had to admit that Morgan was ready, or lie. And even if he did lie, he would dig himself in a deeper hole. So with a heavy sigh, Robin put his hand up to his forehead, leaning against it.

"Fine, fine, you win, you can come along with us," Robin allowed grudgingly, and was rewarded with Morgan's expression of joy as the girl latched herself to her father.

"Really? Father, you're the best!"

Robin sighed in defeat, but a smile crept into his face immediately after. The tactician returned Morgan's hug. "Still, I've to admit, it was astonishing watching you fight," he said, patting his daughter's head. "you're very amazing, Morgan. I'm really proud of you."

The girl pulled back, preening. "W-well, of course, I'm strong, I'm a princess after all."

That got everyone to chuckle.

"However, in the future, please refrain from using moves as you did towards the end of the fight," Lucina spoke up, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder. She turned her head and gave Chrom a half-hearted glare. "The same go for you, father. And please do not try encouraging them khan Flavia"

Flavia shut her mouth and lowered her hand.

Morgan pretended to look innocent.

Chrom rubbed the back of his head, muttering a weak "Sorry," But in his defense, it was the only tactically sound solution that he could think of at the time. And the fact he had just been scolded by his own daughter didn't escape him.

Robin decided to speak up, drawing the attention towards him. "Anyway, another thing came from this small tournament is that I now have a good gauge on your abilities, Morgan. So finding a place for you shouldn't be hard."

"Sweet, thanks, father!" Morgan said. She then tilted her head. "But does this mean I'm a Shepherds now?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, of course, you are," Chrom said, grinning. "Welcome to the Shepherds, Morgan."

Despite how unimpressive it sounded, Morgan still fist-pumped enthusiastically.

Everyone around her smiled. Her happy and bright personality was infectious really.

 _ **Morgan recruited**_

* * *

Aversa was… having second thoughts about her team. Well she was sure that her side was stronger of course – what with their benevolent god was their benefactor and all that – but seriously the leader was kind of inept. Validar had finished summoned the Deadlords, powerful revenants of the heroes/villains of old.

That was cool and all. But instead of splitting them up and let them wrecking havoc over the land as _she_ had suggested (surely the Shepherds couldn't be everywhere at once, and since Robin was pretty much of the brain of them, dividing the army wouldn't be an option), Validar decided to keep them here, so he could 'show those foolish humans how feeble their power compare to the might of the Grimleal', following by mad laughter and no further explanation. And after that, he had the gall to call her incompetent. At that point, she decided she would laugh at him when everything comes to bite him in the rear. Hopefully, she won't get dragging down with him, that's if…

"Gya ha ha! The power of Grima is truly unmatched!" Evil, high-pitched, maniacal laughter echoed through the grand hall. "Soon, everything will be exactly the way it should be!"

… If she surviving from the sound of Validar's voice. What's taking those Shepherds so long anyway?

Oh, as for her other boss, the Hierophant. Well, he had done nothing aside from giving some specific orders, instructions and being creepy all day. She had tried to flirt with him _once_. She would rather be having a tea party with Walhart and Gangrel rather than being under his glare again.

Aversa turned to the sounds of approaching footsteps, it was minion number 34 – or was it 53? Eh, no matter.

"M-milady, t-there's news from the spy," he spoke with a scared voice, glancing fearfully at Validar who was looking at the altar, back facing them.

Aversa smiled at the frightened minion and took the written message out of his hands.

"You're excused," Aversa said with a bored tone.

"T-thank you, lady Aversa." The minion hastily evacuated.

The woman split the envelope and tugged out the folded sheet of paper inside. This should be fun. Reading through the note, Aversa looked up from it to no one particular, she opened her mouth, but no word came out. After another moment, she cautiously re-read the note, then read it a third time.

 _Wow, not bad Robin, not bad._

She walked up to Validar. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" the man said.

"Apologies, milord. But you might want to read this." Aversa replied, holding out the slip of paper.

The king of Plegia raised an eyebrow, taking the note, and read it through.

"I see," Validar said without any interest whatsoever. He turned to her, looking annoyed. "I don't see how this is concerning or worth my attention. What the boy does and like is not important, all would be the same in the end. Tch, how foolish of him to fall into human emotions."

In short, Validar could be careless.

"And the daughter?"

"Hmm, maybe she could be turned into a pawn or something. The despair on my foolish son's face would be interesting. Regardless, nothing change, the plan will proceed as planned."

A quiet smile began to form around the edges of Aversa's mouth.

"Look again, milord, see who the mother is."

Validar skimmed through the message again. Then looked up at her, deadpanning.

"It's one the time traveler."

Still nothing,

"The Exalt one." Aversa helpfully supplied again.

"Oh," was Validar's well thought out reply.

"Isn't it great?" Aversa said cheerfully. "Congratulations on grandfatherhood, milord!"

A few seconds of silence passed.

"He he he…" And unexpectedly, Validar started to laugh, slowly increasing volume pitch and fervor. "Gya ha ha! That's my boy! To think you could find a way to corrupt the blood of Naga! You've made me prouder than ever!"

Aversa smiled. Not because she was on the same wavelength as Validar, but because she knew that the upcoming family reunion is going to be very interesting.

Oh, she was so looking forward to it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update, again. I've actually had more than half of the chapter complete since September, but then I don't want to end with a cliffhanger and then got stuck at writing dialogue. Coupling with the works of the final year in college, my writing slowed down to a crawl.**

 **But anyway, thank you to all that have favorited/reviewed this story, even after so long without an update. You guys are the best.**

 **About the story, as you can see I want to go a different path from canon and not focusing on the aspects of the game very much. I hope I don't make the characters feel very OOC. Oh, Morgan is gonna be very OP.** **I'm always delighted to hear what people want in this story.**

 **So like usual, thank for reading, R &R**

 **PS: anyone knows of a good way to hoard orbs, I can't seem to get the number of my orbs over 60.**


End file.
